Finally Yours
by ValentineBaby95
Summary: Finn needed to know he was Puck's and Puck was going to have him.
1. Preview

Woo! My Second story:It's my favorite Pairing Finn/Puck, A.K.A Fuck. It's again very small, and very bad. And not depressing! :)

Disclaimer: I do not glee, if I did it'd be crap :)

* * *

Was it love? Was it jealousy? Was it hate? How could you tell, it came and went. Sometimes it took his breath away or it made him see red. This was his best friend we're talking about. When he had him pinned to the ground he'd stop for a split second, wanting to kiss those lips, giving the taller boy enough time to squirm his way to the top or away. When he got slammed into the walls or ockers he was ted Finn to growl at him, and slip those hands down his slightly tightening jeans. When Finn tilted his head, showing off that neck he wanted to dig his teeth into it, leave a mark for everyone to see, to know he was there. Finn was his territory, and always be. Instead, though, he'd everything from Finn. Quinn, Kurt, Rachel, and anyone else who dared to look at Finn the way he wanted to. He even slept with Mrs. Schue to get her off Finn, HIS FINN. So when he had Finn all to himself he couldn't help but take what was his. It was Finn's fault really for coming over when his mom and sister were gone.

"What're you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to let you know, you took Quinn and Rachel from me, I took Santana from you." That explained a lot, why she doesn't come over or sext him anymore, but that made his blood boil, how DARE she take what was rightfully his. He grabbed Finn, pulled him in and slammed him against the door.

"Woah, hey, man, you two weren't even dating!" Finn was still smirking though, until Puck growled and pressed his lips to that asshole's. He took the gasp as an entry way to invade Finn's mouth, exploring it with his tongue.

"Mine." he growled diving for Finn's neck. It explained SO much, Finn knew, finally knew he BELONGED to Puck, who left marks on his neck as he laughed.

"Yeah." He whispered "Finally yours."

* * *

It's kinda fluffy angsty romancey...these are not words, are they? This is the last time I write a story at midnight, haha, but opinions and reviews are loved!

Why? why are these so short? Gahh, it kills me!


	2. Chapter 1

So it was requested and because I love my readers so much I've decided to make this story into a small little chapter story. YAY! I'm actually really awake so I'm hoping it's better than the original small little one-shot was, but I'm not that great of a writer. Enjoy anyway?

Pairings: one-sided Finn/Puck, mentions of Finn/Quinn

Disclaimer:I...do not own, but I'm borrowing the ideas to write my own.

* * *

He didn't really notice anything at first, they'd highfive and hang out a lot but not once did he really realize this. Still, it's one of those things – not that anyone else needed to know – where you're so oblivious to something until you can't really do anything. It just randomly hit him, when they were hanging out, playing Halo and drinking. When Carole said food was done the two raced down the stairs tripping before they got there, and falling Puck on top of Finn. The two laughed, and Puck pushed himself up so he could look at Finn, who had calmed down. They both just stared in each other's eyes for a while, before Finn hit him lightly.

"Get off of me Puck." Puck licked his lip and scurried off his friend, not teasing him of anything. He helped Finn up an realized he just wanted to kiss him best friend,his straight, MALE best friend. It was slightly awkward from then on, but it got worse when he was home alone.

He was just laying in bed and fell asleep, when he had the dream. The dream that made him finally realized he loved his best , he kept this secret from Finn and slept with girls. Then they had entered high school, where they actually kissed for the first time, not like Finn had remembered, he was drunk out of his mind.

It was at one of the footballers parties, there were a ton of people and Finn had some how found Puck, mega drunk. Puck had just rolled his eyes and took the boy home. Only Finn would act like a retard at his first party. They were driving in the car and Puck had stopped to grab some food from a drive-through at a Taco Bell. Finn had slid over, slightly giggly.

"Puck." He whispered getting the guys attention as they sat in the surprisingly busy line. "I kissed her!" He said, all giggly again.

"Who?" Finn smiled.

"Quinn, I kissed Quinn Fabray, she said yes." Puck had glared slightly out the window, Fabray was on his list for stealing his Finn. They drove to a isolated area, then Puck had asked him.

"What kinda kiss?"

"You can't define a kiss silly."

"Show me!" He whispered and Finn had pressing his lips lightly to Puck's, they tasted like cinnamon and slight liquor. "That's not a kiss," He replied twisting his body and moving in closer. "This is." He attacked Finn's lips with his own, the kiss passionate, desperate, then he pushed Finn back, so he was leaning on the door, his hands in Puck's back pocket pulling him closer and their lips and bodies touched. Puck started to grind against Finn, until he realized who he was kissing, by the boner that was rubbing up against his. He fought the urge to continue kissing and pulled back, laughing at the way his friend chased his lips, trying to get them again.

"Puck." Finn had half moaned, half whined, sending a shiver up Puck's spine. Finn leaned forward again but Puck moved his head.

"Eat your food," He said.

"Just let me..." Then his hand was slipping to where Finn's hand shouldn't be and his lips back on Puck's, who kissed back, and let Finn grind up against him again, the two falling back to their original position. Was this taking advantage of Finn? He did try to stop, plus no one has to know. He pulled away and watched Finn make a face, eyes wide, jaw dropped. Why was that so hot? He shouldn't be thing of his friend like that.

Puck went to sleep that night only to wake up to a better, hotter dream about Finn. He just moaned and decided one day he'd make Little Miss Quinn Fabray understand what he already knows, what Finn should know, that Finn was his. Only his, and if anyone dared to mess with that, he'd have to mess with them.

Puck let it go though, for a while, because he saw how much Finn loved this blond. He'd listen to everything Finn had to say, teasing him about every word, as the football was tossed back and forth. His little words of love slipping out about her every second, it was when she called that Puck had snapped. Finn threw the football and put up a finger.

"Oh, hey Quinn." He said, turning away from Puck, Puck glared and felt jealousy flow throw him. He doesn't really know why he did it but he took the football and chucked it, hitting Finn in the back of the head, causing his phone to fly and him to use a rather colorful language. Puck didn't need this, he could be banging a chick, so he left, but Finn followed, like the dick he was.

"What the hell man!" He said, grabbing Puck's wrist who spun and punched him. His eyes widened for a second then narrowed.

"I've gotta go." He said, leaving without any further indication of caring or explaining. Finn was left to stand there, a hand placed over his aching jaw and stare down the road, at Puck's car, confused. Puck could tell every detail until Finn was out of sight, then he slouched and went to go screw some random chick, well he'd know her...he just wouldn't love her.

The next day in school he'd apologize and it kinda killed him to see the nasty bruise staring back, it was bad enough Puck felt betrayed when Finn joined Glee, he did that to Finn for no reason...well he had a reason just wouldn't tell. And Finn forgave him, like he always did, like he always would...and that's when his plan formed. He'd take Quinn from Finn because if he can't have Finn he can have what belongs to Finn, what Finn has.

* * *

I feel like...that took too long, is too short and is really bad, look out for the next chapter anyway, yeah, that's right I'm writing another chapter. I'm not too proud of this but take it as a Happy New Year? Haha.


	3. Chapter 2

Well, I'm doing so good, here's the next chapter for any of you who are reading it and completely in love with me. Haha. I'm joking really...anyway, I'm proud of myself for staying so dedicated – to my stories – right now, it's like a New Year Resolution.

Pairing: Quinn/Puck, mentions of Quinn/Finn, and one-sided Finn/Puck

Disclaimer: I do not own it!

* * *

It had started with wine coolers, he won't deny that, and she did feel fat. Plus, he's Noah fucking Puckerman, he gets what he wants and he does what he wants, so obviously he was going to take her away from Finn. It started with comforting words, and kisses.

He ignored and lied about Finn, saying in three years it wouldn't matter, neither would give a shit about him and he didn't need to know. But that was a lie, Quinn might forget him and Finn, Finn might forget Puck but Puck would let everyone else slip away but never forget Finn. Of course, he'll attempt to, he'll act like he doesn't but he knows he will.

So the kisses turn into so much more, his lips running down her neck. He's Puckzilla, he's into women, hot women with big boobs and great asses. Not Finn, not men. Okay, so he's never really officially thought of any other guy the way he though of Finn.

Finn was...his everything, his best friend, his bro, his crush. But the way Quinn moans brings him back to reality, and he's looking at her. Remembering that he's screwing Quinn, not Finn, but somehow his mind slips back to Finn. God, how much he wishes Finn was under him, making the noises Quinn was. So yeah, he's a little rougher than he originally intended. But she deserves that, she stole Finn from Puck, not like he had a chance.

She never says stop though, and he's so close he can feel it, and he hopes she doesn't hear the mix-up of letter when the name comes out. He hopes she doesn't realize and if she asks, he'll scoff and tease her about it. She looks at him weird, and he's running through a million things to say 'Quinn you heard me say Finn?' 'Maybe You were thinking of Finn.' but she doesn't ask, so he doesn't say anything.

It's the morning when he's leaving that he realized one minor detail, he didn't use a condom, and he smiles because she deserves it, she took Finn. Took the only guy that Puck's ever had a crush on and took the only person Puck would say love to and mean it. And he has said it, several times, but Finn doesn't understand he means it in a different way.

Still come the next day, when he's at Finn's playing video games and sipping beers, laughing and talking. Insults were being thrown around and he looks at Finn, he frowns because what if Finn does find out? What if Finn realizes that he slept with Quinn, and is more hurt? Oh god, what did he do? Still he doesn't show any signs of regret because Finn doesn't need to find out yet.

"Hey, man, can I ask you something?" He's noticed Finn's smile had fallen slightly, kind of just turning slightly into a frown.

"Yeah, sure." He says turning his eyes back to the screen because even though Finn's not looking he knows he was staring and feels it might be creepy if Finn asks about it.

"Do you think me and Quinn will actually last as long as she wants..." His eyebrows furrow, and Puck kind of smirks to himself. "I've been having slight doubts about staying with her..." When Puck doesn't answer it cause Finn to look at him and put the controller down. "I don't think of her like I did. I don't know man, I was hoping you'd help." Puck doesn't look at him, can't pull himself to look into those eyes because he slept with Quinn, and it'd kill him to not admit it. Have you seen Finn's face when he's hurt?

"In three years, we won't remember Quinn, we won't care about her." And Finn smiles nodding.

"Yeah, thanks man." Three years and Finn would forget him but he won't forget Finn. Three years and his chance would be gone...

They hang out a little longer and sure Puck should've stopped himself, should've kept his mouth shut but as he's leaving he can't help but turn to Finn. He can't help but utter those words. He should've known not too.

"I'm sorry." And Finn looks confused and about to ask but doesn't get the chance. He lets it go though, knowing he wouldn't get an answer not yet.

A few more days pass before he gets the news. Finn was so out of it at first he thought it was because Finn was finally coming out – so he has slight doubts about his best friends sexuality – but for Hummel, which would totally suck. Instead Finn utters the news and Puck gets it.

"Quinn's pregnant, she's keeping the baby." He walks off and Puck's insides freeze, it was one time and Finn cannot know the truth. So yeah he harasses Quinn about it because she made the same mistake. Then he realizes this could just be another chance to steal her away from Finn, without Finn knowing. Plus, he did swear he wouldn't be anything like his deadbeat father.

Still he can't help but think about how he was the baby's father and Finn would hate him. So he keeps giving Quinn reason to drop Finn and date the real baby daddy, over and over and over again. But she won't budge she won't give in. Still, he's Puck he gets what he wants, one day soon he knew he'd get her off of Finn or Finn off of her. Not with that baby in her stomach he wouldn't though, he couldn't.

He tells Berry she'd never have Finn and blames it sort of on the baby while at the same time it's because Finn belongs to Puck. Then Mercedes finds out and it kills Puck because then it's closer to when Finn finds out, and Finn's dumb so it's not THAT close. So, he doesn't care when everyone knows, until Finn comes into the room and punches him. Puck can't even bring himself to fight back because he owes Finn that much – not because Finn was stronger right then – but he acts like he has no clue what happened when Mr. Schue pulls them apart.

"Tell the truth!" Finn yells and Puck can't bring himself to look at Finn, only look at Will, then when Finn continues to talk he can only look at the floor. "I'm done with you, I'm done with all of you!" He kicks the chair over and Puck didn't jump, Puck isn't holding back tears, but he doesn't follow. He wonders what would've happened if he did. He was successful though, he got Quinn and that means eventually he's bound to get Finn back too.

So when Finn walks through that door, still in his uniform and handing music sheets and saying he's in, his heart flutters. Maybe now was when Finn forgave him and even though he knows its a long shot he still asks.

"We cool?" He holds out his hand, his eyes fixed on Finn, who turns to him and looks down. When he looks back up there's anger and pain in his eyes and he just narrows them slightly.

"No." and it breaks Puck's heart because he thinks he might have possibly ruined their friendship and his chance. Still, that doesn't stop him from saying Finn is HIS because even if Puck isn't Finn's, Finn is still Puck's. Doesn't stop him from making sure everyone knew that and understood Quinn was an example of that.

* * *

Woo! Yeah! Okay, so I didn't really go into the sex scene because I'm fifteen and I really don't think I should be writing that, you know? It felt kind of wrong. However, I did complete the chapter, and to think this was all for one reviewer :) Yay!


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry for the lateness, school's starting soon and I had to finish some homework. Still haven't touched To Kill a Mocking Bird, I'm so screwed. Anyway...I'm not sure how this story's actually gonna go, all I know is the outcome with be somewhat Finn/Puck, my favorite couple.

Pairings: one-sided Finn/Puck, mentions of Quinn/Puck, Finn/Rachel

Disclaimer: I officially own nothing.

Puck had figured he lost, but not completely, not just yet. He still had another 2 years before he 'officially' lost, and even then there was still a chance. The fact he was now stuck with Quinn didn't help, of course he slept with other chicks and sexted some. He could only role his eyes at Quinn's possession. Did it really matter? He was just the father of her baby, not her lover. Not really. He just had to be a good father to that baby.

Then he saw it, Rachel and Finn. No, didn't that bitch know Finn was his. He made it pretty damn fucking obvious, but no, she just didn't understand. So he sat through lunch with them, through glee and through classes, glaring at them. He couldn't even do anything until this baby was born, but sex isn't dating. Why he wouldn't do anything was because he knew people would hate him even more. So, he waited and waited, and how long does this thing take to pop out.

Then she as born, this beautiful baby, his daughter and for a split second he forgot jealousy and hate and anger. Still, he can't help but think about how amazing he could've raised her, especially in the future. You know either he'd have full custody or it'd be split between him and Quinn. He'd raise it with Finn though because he had to have Finn in the future, didn't he?

"What's her name?" He wanted to say Drizzle but then Quinn might get suspicious and he's pretty sure that she knew he said Finn's name instead of hers. So instead he thinks about singing with Finn, and his promise to love her, even if he didn't keep her – to Finn – and said that name, the one he sang.

"Beth." Then he knew what he had to do, he had to take Rachel from Finn, sure, Jesse technically did, but by the end of the year, Finn had her again. Puck growled to himself and smiled when Finn met up with him on the last day of school.

"Thought you wouldn't show." he muttered.

"Wasn't going to." Finn admitted.

"Why did you?" Puck was honestly curious.

"Because..." Finn had paused enough to look at Puck and smiled slightly. "I don't break my promises. No matter how much I want to." Their promise, since like first grade, they'd always spend the last day of school together, and the first day of summer together. Puck was like 100 percent sure Finn wouldn't dare show up, not after all the shit that went down this year. Still, like he always did, Puck smirked and opened the door, slipping in and he saw the twitch of Finn's lip. There's his chance, his chance to get Finn to forgive him and then fall for him.

They usually spent the afternoon in Puck's house, either in his pool or playing video games, the evening out eating and by night they were at Finn's house, wasted, because Carole worked night shifts. But a lot has changed since then. Puck didn't take Finn to his house and he looked over.

"Where are we going?" Finn had asked, this adorable – NOT ADORABLE – confused look on his face. Puck had laughed slightly, his eyes focused on the road. He doesn't understand why he denies his love for his friend when he doesn't have him. We all know that as soon as Puck gets Finn he'd still be denying shit, until Finn and him... "Puck!"

"Huh? Oh, right..." He shook his head, getting his mind back on the road they were driving down. "Figured we'd get out of town for a while, ya know, escape this place for a little." Even though, and Puck knew this, Finn was mad at him he had smiled and nodded, turning up the volume.

"Let's go then." Puck smiled back and pushed down harder, the car speeding up. Finn had howled and they laughed, and it was like old times. When Puck first drove them, even though he wasn't actually supposed to. And sure, Finn got his license first, that's only cause Finn's a good boy. They had stopped somewhere in Ohio, outside of Lima. They had gotten out of the car and walked into the restaurant, it wasn't an expensive restaurant but it wasn't cheap either(AN:I'm not even going to bother to think of a restaurant name) it was great. They had sat down and immediately started talking and laughing, fitting in with the noise from the bar.

"Dude! No, They so almost pissed their pants!"

"Pfft, okay Finn, because you're that intimidating!"

"I was!"

"Yea, right, in you're cute little red shower curtain dress." They had laughed as the waitress came over and took their order. She immediately started hitting on Finn, not like the dope knew anyway but Puck noticed, his hands clenching on his thighs. When she left Finn had checked her out, which just kinda ticked Puck off more, this was his chance, not hers.

"Damn, man."

"yeah, whatever she's not my type." He had crossed his arms over his chest and Finn looked at him confused.

"Really?" His eyebrows furrowed lips slightly parted.

"Yeah, she's a whore, probably has something." Finn looked down again.

"How do you know?" Puck leaned forward, as if it was a big secret.

"Man, I screw so many chicks for basically a living. Think I can tell the bad from the good. But it ain't my problem she was hitting on you, not me." Finn's eyes widened.

"She wasn't..." Puck nodded and smirked, before giving a half shrug. "Aw she was, well whatever, ain't like she's going to take me home." Puck laughed lightly as his friend took a sip of the drink he had ordered.

"Never know man, some chicks are freaks like that."

"Gah!" Finn's hands flew around as if trying to block out Puck words and Puck just laughed. "Don't say that! You're gonna start creeping me out."

"All I'm saying is be careful, she could be a stalker or something." Finn had looked.

"She's coming back!" He hissed, moving his chair so it was flat against Puck's, who had to grab the table in order to stay up.

"Finn, for God's sake, what are you doing?" Puck had laughed when he saw Finn ducking. "Are you trying to hide?" Puck had almost doubled over he was laughing so hard. "Man, I highly doubt she's..."

"Hi, listen we're having a slight problem back there so your food is going to take a little longer." Aw that was just great, whatever.

"Oh that's okay, we have no plans for the night." Puck just looked at Finn with this weird _what the hell are you doing_ expression.

"Oh that's great, listen, I'm not supposed to do this but my names Chelsea and I'm off in another half hour..."

"Sorry, can't hang out, we have plans for after eating, we'll probably find a hotel." Finn nodded towards Puck. "He gets jealous."

"Oh, oh, sorry." And she was scampering off and Puck could help but laugh harder. This had gone from the WORST dinner date to the official BEST.

"Aw, man, you just basically outed yourself! Dude, did you see her face!" Finn had started cracking up and moved his chair slightly, but their thighs were still touching, and honestly Puck was thinking Finn was fucking with his feelings. However...he didn't mind so he didn't bother to move.

"Shut up! She was trying to stalk me!" Finn hissed, still keeping an eye out.

"Finn, I was just fucking with you, I don't know..."Then Finn hit him. "Ow!" He rubbed his arm, as an old lady leaned over to them.

"That's domestic violence, you shouldn't hit you're boyfriend." Both boys looked at her outraged and confused, then looked to each other as she left. They both cracked up, as the lady came over with their food, not even bothering to look at them.

They were running to the car, rain falling from the clouds. It was only 7:36, as the car read and they were done eating and dying from laughing.

"Dude, I so h-hate you." Finn shivered.

"Hey, are you cold?" He asked, looking over as he started the car, Finn just glared.

"N-no, I ju-just like to shiver an-and stutter." Puck had took off his sweatshirt, which was dryer than Finn's – that might have something to do with the fact Puck pushed him slightly and he landed in a puddle, or the fact he locked him out for a minute – and handed it to Finn, who slid on the seat slightly, Puck wrapping an arm around him.

"Damn, Finn, you're freezing." He put on the heat as they pulled away.

"You pushed me in a-a p-puddle." Puck could hear his teeth chatter and pulled him closer, trying to get friction between Finn's arm and his hand. Maybe warm him up a little bit. They pulled into a hotel, beats sleeping in the car, and Puck leaned over.

"Stay here, I'll go check us in, see if they have a room." Finn sat listening to Dollhouse as he laid his head against the drivers window. Puck came back moments later. "They have a ton of rooms left, but they only have one bed rooms." Finn smiled.

"So, what, we've shared before." And Puck laughed, rushing his friend into the hotel. They got changed into warm clothing, Finn taking a hot shower as Puck laid on the bed, flipping through channels. Okay, so maybe Puck lied, there were rooms with two beds, but he wasn't bout to take his chances on that, he was just increasing the chance of his chance being there.

"Dude!" Puck yelled as a thud came from the bathroom. "You alright."

"Aw shit Puck!"

"What!" He was a little nervous and standing at the door.

"I'm stuck!" Puck let out a scoffing laugh, only Finn would manage to not only fall, but also get stuck.

"Where?" How could anyone get stuck in a bathroom? Well, I guess it was a little small, and Finn's like huge!

"Between the sink and toilet, aw shit man, get me out of here." Puck walked in and surely enough Finn was on the floor, stuck awkwardly between the toilet and sink. Puck had just laughed at him. "shut up!"

"Dude, how'd you manage that!"

"My phone was vibrating so I went to get it, and sorta slipped..." Finn was blushing, and Puck just grabbed the phone.

"It's Berry. Dude, you two are dating?"

"Yeah, will you get me out of here?" So he did, it took a good half an hour or more before Finn was actually out, with bruises, cuts and some red marks. Then Puck was rushing out, and jumping on the bed. He heard Finn get dressed before coming out.

"I'm sorry." Puck said, Finn had just slipped into the bed with a shrug. The lights were out and the TV was off, both boys just staring up at the ceiling.

"P-p-puck?"

"Huh?" What was with his fake little stutter?

"I-I'm st-still r-r-really c-cold." Puck had smiled and rolled his eyes. Finn always did have a thing for cuddling, he wrapped one arm around his friend and pulled him close, letting the other slip around his waits and turned towards him, so Finn was perfectly tucked into Puck. Finn had smiled and let his hand slip over Puck's. Both boys falling asleep in each others warm and comfort.

AHHH! Look at that! It's a freaking long chapter, probably not as long as I think, but longest. I just want to mention one thing, this chapter didn't go exactly the way I planned at first but I had to add more Finn/Puck cuteness and I did SEE! Anyway, I actually know for a fact it's possible to get stuck in between the sink and toilet at a hotel. I have seen someone do it, which is kind of where the idea came from.

School's back in, vacation over, and I'm probably not going to update as frequently, because it's going to be hectic and I need to get into collage. But here's a cute little chapter until, hopefully, tomorrow or the next day. Most certainly before Saturday.


	5. Chapter 4

AHH! I got two reviews, two! So it encouraged me to kind of forget my homework – I really did leave my math book in my locker – and I'm major in love that this story has become my first priority – aside from school work – so enjoy!

Pairings: Finn/Puck

Disclaimer: I don't own! :D

Come morning Puck had discovered that he was wrong. Finn was sitting at the edge of the bed talking to Rachel about...well it's Rachel, so obviously it was something crazy, that Puck didn't care about. It sucked because he really thought he had a chance. However, he felt his chance was still there when he heard Finn only utter 'yeah bye' before hanging up.

Puck stretched pulling himself into a sitting position and getting Finn's attention. Of course, Puck had to be all dramatic about it and just keep stretching, getting a rather amused look from Finn. His eyes lit up his lips upturned into a smile.

"You good?" He asked, Puck stopped, looked at him and blinked. He held up a finger and stretched more. "C'mon man, I'm starving." Puck looked at him.

"Fine, where do you want to go?" Finn had smiled and leaned on the bed, on his elbows and looking up at Puck, with the most adorable eyes ever. They were wide and batting and puppy-dogish.

"I figured we'd go out and buy some crap then make breakfast." Puck smiled and looked at him, amused and a little scared.

"You DO remember the last time we made breakfast, right?" Finn pouted and sat up crossing his arms.

"There wasn't that much damage." He said his voice defensive.

"Haha, yeah, not that much damage it almost burnt your whole house down!"

"Because you threw the cloth at the stove, who does that?" Puck glared.

"As I recall it's because you suck at making breakfast, and we have a toaster and a microwave, what did you wanna make the food on." Finn looked around as if just realizing this fact before frowning.

"Fine, where you wanna go?" Puck grabbed that little binder thing that hotels have on the desks or dressers or something, that had a list of the TV channels, restaurants and other things. He flipped through it spitting out names as Finn flipped onto his back, Puck's eyes slipping to the way his sweatpants were a little too low on the waist and his shirt rose up. "Puck!"

"I don't know, wanna just drive around and find a place." Finn smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Let's go!" This is the only time that they were back to normal, wasn't it? So Puck was going to make the best of it. They ate, the hung out, camped out in some random woods until around eight, when it started to get dark. They would've stayed longer but they had heard something snap and then freaked out like ten year old girls.

"Get in the car! Get in the car!" Finn shoved Puck, looking behind him, Puck equally freaking out.

"I'm going! Holy shit, hurry up." Then they drove off, too frightened to look back. Then they were back on the concrete road and they laughed. It was like the good days, except no alcohol, and Puck had smiled at him.

"Hey, what do you say we head back home, unless you wanna stay another night, that'd be cool?" Puck had looked over to Finn.

"How about we hit a bar, near a hotel and then get some rest and head out come morning?" Finn smiled, digging through his wallet for his fake ID and tossing the other into the car. Puck smiled, and turned, heading for the closest hotel he could think of and they walked to the bar.

It started out awesome, of course, some people assumed they were dating, which technically, in this town, was true. Finn had said him and Puck were dating but as far as Finn knew they were here for chicks so it didn't matter. Finn had sat down late in the night and started squirming. Puck knew that face and smirked at him.

"Someone need to pee?" Finn just glared and Puck nodded towards the bathroom, Finn making a mad dash for it. Puck couldn't help but throw his head back in laughter, only Finn. After a few moments his eyes fixated on the girl in front of him, then he looked up to the bathroom, where he saw a wide-eyed Finn backing up from two larger men. His eyes darkened slightly and he walked over to them, more like stalked over. He looked like a predator ready to attack and kill it's prey.

"Hey!" He spat out, getting their attention, one of the men standing right in front of Finn, his hand on the wall. "What seems to be the problem?"

"We were just telling, pretty boy here, he has an amazing mouth." As true as that might be, no one fucked with Finn Hudson without dealing with Puck.

"Really?" He said, the man smirked and gave a half nod-half shrug. "Well,_ pretty boy_, over there." He nodded towards Finn, venom on those two syllables. "Yeah, he belongs to me!" The guys laughed.

"Oh really now." His hand had slipped from the wall and turned to Puck. "What are you gonna do about it?" Puck punched him. "Sonuva.." Then Finn punched him and the man stumbled forward a little bit. The two smiled.

"Oh," Puck stopped, almost ready to run, way drunk. "Told you he was mine, you can't touch." Then they ran outside, laughing like crazy. Finn had jumped and did a little fist pump thing, before grabbing his hand.

"Damn, Puck, you..." He shook his head. "I think you broke his nose." Puck laughed.

"Naw, I didn't hit him that hard!" They heard the cops, after all they were just technically involved in a bar fight and found their way to their hotel, laughing like crazy. They both stumbled over their own feet as they landed on the bed in the hotel.

"Ah, that was awesome!" Puck agreed with a little mhm. The two laid next to each other, even though there was obviously another bed right next to them. "Me, me and you Puck, until death." Puck hand smiled and high-fived him, their hands staying connecting. Then he said those three words. Slowly the laughter died down and he looked at Finn.

"I love you." He said, Finn smiled, his teeth showing.

"I love you too man." Then he was unconscious and Puck was following suit. He just didn't understand, but at least he got one back when Rachel didn't that was progress.

To my faithful reviewers and readers, this is an update because of encouragement only. It's not perfect but protective Puck has been on my mind a lot! I needed a reason to put him into this story, not just jealous and greedy Puck. We all know he's wicked greedy okay? Also, I needed a little more cuteness between them. :D

I just have one question, Rachel and Finn were dating in the beginning of the second season right? I'm like 99% sure they were but someone told me they weren't now I'm stuck wondering and confused.


	6. Chapter 5

I was sketching and dabbling in my classes today, I'm pretty sure my math notes aren't going to be easy to study but that's cool I was there and I know this crap. Anyway, this is my next chapter and I'm completely skipping the summer, because I need to get this story back on track before I just show their whole life and that'd be really long.

Pairings: Finn/Puck, Finn/Rachel, hinting at Finn/Sam and Kurt/Puck

Disclaimer: This doesn't belong to me, the story does because I wrote it, but the show and characters do not.

It was the last day of summer, ew, school and Puck was being forced to go. His mom wasn't taking no and after his conversation with his newley recovered best friend, he decided if he went to school he might be able to score with him. So, yes, Noah fucking Puckerman went to bed early. Midnight and he passed out by two. He was going to be so tired come morning.

He remembers thinking of Finn and their summer, they went swimming, Finn had left for a week and Puck spent most of it chilling and sleeping with some chicks. So, there was a slight possibility he was thinking of Finn when he actually passed out but that didn't clarify his dream. Didn't make it right? He felt kind of, for the first time, ashamed and embarrassed but completely turned on.

_He was sitting in the choir room alone, and couldn't figure out why. Was glee canceled? Over? He's pretty sure today was school. The next thing he knows someone's on him, their lips colliding with his. Sure he startle at first, wouldn't you be? There's just this random person on you making out with you. His eyes slipped shut when he realized it was just Finn, who was fucking heavy. Finn moaned into the kiss as he shoved his tongue down Puck's throat. _

_No, Puck wasn't going to complain, even for a kiss this was fucking hot. Then Finn was pulling away and looking at him._

"_Puck, please!" He begged, diving in for another kiss. Please what? He didn't get to ask just yet but he felt it,Finn's boner against his hip and it turned him on even more. Here he was with his fucking crush, begging him. "Puck, I-I need you." It was a whisper and wow, was that hot. Finn's face was red and he was panting slightly. _

_Who was Puck to say no and if someone walks in, well he'll be pissed because he's pretty sure he was in here forever before Finn attacked him. Then it had to be a few minutes of heavy hot make out, so Puck would do what Finn wanted. He's like completely positive Finn wanted to be fucked, but when Finn slid to his knees Puck was even more turned on. _

_Finn had smirked up at him and Puck just looked down, shocked, amazed and turned on. Finn grabbed the zipper and pulled his pants down, although Puck never officially remembered getting changed, he wasn't shocked to discover he wore no under...ohhh. Finn's mouth had wrapped around him and he licked over the tip, before trying to get more. Puck was so shocked Finn could do stuff like that. Where did he learn this? How did he learn this? It was crazy and hot and dammit, Finn was taking him all or nothing. Puck fisted Finn's hair and pulled him closer, Finn chocked a little before moving again._

_It was like he was a pro and his hands were gripping Puck's balls as he bobbed his head on Puck's dick. Then Finn was moaning against his dick, sending vibrations through Puck. Puck let his head hit the back of the wall and he knew he was close. Finn kept going though, as if he didn't notice. Puck was going to warn him and he did._

"_Finn." He moaned and Finn pulled back not knowing what Puck wanted, then Puck let a moan escape his lips as his head fell back and he rode out his orgasm. When he looked at Finn, the boys eyes were shut but he smiled lightly. When he opened his eyes, cum dripped off his eyelashes and it had to be one of the hottest things Puck ever saw._

Puck woke up to sticky sheets and embarrassment, did he really just dream about Finn sucking him off and jizz in his bed. Wow, he's fucked. He slid out of bed and went to the bathroom, ripping the sheets off of his bed, he heard his mom downstairs so he tossed it in the closet. When he was out he had two new text messages and his mom was screaming at him.

"MA!" He yelled back, rolling his eyes. "I just finished my shower." She had gotten quiet real fast and he just smiled. Reading his text, one from Santana and one from Finn. Santana was asking him about after school and Finn was saying he wasn't going to get a ride he had to pick up Rachel. Aw, shit are we doing this again? When will this boy learn, he belongs to Puck? He hurried out of the house and got to school on time, but not early. Which might be because he stopped for breakfast, but whatever.

There were questions and looks from kids. Yes, it's obvious his Mohawk wasn't back, and nope he didn't have the hots for Quinn. Really? Just, fuck off people. Why was he cursed with coming to school? School was just torture to kids, then it slowly killed them! It was in glee when he saw it. Mr. Schue gace some speech about needing new people, and Rachel agreed. Then Finn agreed with her, which was...

"Gross." Brittney said and he couldn't have said it better himself. He kind of just smirked at Finn. Then they're singing Empire State of Mind and nobody's looking. Still he makes sure to sit a little closer to Finn when the girls – Mercedes – sings and the guys sit on the steps. Only a tad though, not noticeable, really...

Then he discovers he has two bitches to fuck with it, he spends his whole day barely paying attention, and Finn introduces him to this blond with this huge mouth, whose name slips him at the moment, he can't help but stare.

"Dude," He says. "You're mouth is huge. How many tennis balls can you fit in it?"

"um, I don't know, I've never had any balls in my mouth. Have you?" And okay, Puck likes the guy, he's cool, until he looks over to Finn, who has this starstruck look on his face. At first he figures it's because of the answer, it was pretty good. So, he accepts it, Finn's not gay anyway...yet. So they sing, the kid's good, again, until he looks over to Finn. Now, he's even more starstruck, and motherfucker he was falling for this blond kid. So, Puck glared, before getting the smartest idea into his head. Kurt.

He knows it'll work, how do you think Kurt laid off of Finn? That's right, Puck fucked him, alright almost. It still counts though. However, he was able to convince the boy, Finn wasn't his type and neither was Puck, and the kid fell for it. Puck has to admit though, since on the subject, Kurt was an extremely amazing kisser, not as good as his boy but definitely amazing.

His plan by the end of this quarter? Simple, get Kurt and Sam to fall in love, which'll be too easy, and take Rachel from Finn, so he can have Finn. Yep, this year's going to go according to plan. Puck just smirks at his teacher and leans back in his chair glancing over to Finn. Finn'll know. Finn will know soon enough.

Haaa! Can I just point out my little blowjob scene up there **blushes** it was originally a semi-sex thing, but then my mom walked in and I freaked and exited and since she was home I kind of just wrote a blowjod scene instead, it's not very good but it's there...

Also, thanks to all my reviewers who helped me out with the question, too bad Auditions was on today...but thanks. Did anyone else see how close they were? I'm just saying. They were pretty close.

I figured out where the story is going...slightly...and it'll probably change. Do you like my hint at Finn/Sam?(I really wanna play with that couple but I'm not sure?) Finn kind of obsesses over the guy so I had to put that in there. But I didn't want to make Puck sleep with EVERYONE so I decide to put a twist on that one.


	7. Chapter 6

Well, um this is kind of weird because I'm a little more like pumped up to writing this, due to my awesome, amazing reviewer, who totally boosted my confidence in my writing. Thanks ! Procrastinating!

Pairings: Finn/Puck, Finn/Rachel and slight Finn/Sam

Disclaimer: Me no own!

His amazingly, awesome plan – if he does say so himself – was so foolproof it was bound to work. Not only did he manage to convince Kurt to try for Sam, Kurt already thought the boy was swinging for his team. Mentally, he'll admit it, he did a little happy dance full of jumping and dancing and shouting. That's not the point though, at all, not at all. Days passed and he couldn't find a way to score with Rachel and win Finn over.

In fact, he had this really weird thought where he'd just go up to Finn and tell Finn 'Listen, man, I know this might seem a little awkward and all but I like you. We should go out. What do you say?' but something inside him decided that'd be creepy and Finn would laugh at him. The boy was so stupid and clueless sometimes but that was mean and part of what made him hot. Anyway, his plan...

He didn't know when it'd take effect until Mr. Schue announced they were doing duets, he had to withhold the urge from jumping up and pounding at the air. He was successful, with a glance and smirk at Kurt, it was fool fucking proof. Nothing could mess this up.

Except Fucking Finn. That asshole, no, what is he doing? Finn kept trying to convince Sam not to sing with Kurt because it would totally fuck up his reputation, Puck assumes it's because of one of two reasons. The first, Finn still felt really bad about the whole grilled cheesus thing, yeah, Finn told him about that and yes, he laughed, really, really hard. The second, Finn was jealous Kurt might win him over. The second one kind of pissed Puck off, so he shot for Kurt to try harder.

But, no, damn fucking Azimio and Karofsky had to refuck – that's a word by they way, he knows it is – it up. Stupid, fucking assholes with their stupid fucking sluishies. Then he noticed Finn talking with Quinn and...was he pointing at Sam? He watched Quinn go over and help him and that sonuvabitch didn't set this whole thing up. Oh, that was so it, when Puck got with him, they were so having angry sex – okay it's totally the hottest type, we all know it, and Puck really wants some – and yeah, he banged a mom really rough, he was so mad all day.

However, in the end, maybe Finn didn't mess everything up because Sam and Quinn fell for each other. They fell for each other, killing two birds with one stone, even though Quinn really wasn't that much of an option for him anyway but whatever. He smiled at Finn, the idiot must've just felt bad, no way was he jealous because he doesn't seem jealous anymore.

Now he had to focus on getting Rachel out of the picture, okay so maybe he thought about a hitman, but that'd be on his conscience and he'd feel really bad. Plus Finn would be so heartbroken so he quickly pushes that idea out of his head. No way, not going to screw up that much. He tries figuring out a way to get her out of Finn's relationship/sex life. Were they having sex? Puck bets not Finn's so innocent, he wouldn't even.

The only time Finn isn't innocent is in Puck's dreams, where he's into public sex, dirty talking, names and he's a major begger. Like he needs Puck inside him, his name slipping out of those lips, begging pleading for Puck to go harder, faster or just START already. Wait, shit, he needs to focus. He starts sketching plans in his notebook, using code names. Maybe because Finn's head is resting on his arm looking at Puck. Puck glances over once too and Finn licks his lips before smiling and Puck returns it because Finn's lips are so intriguing to Puck that he can't help but smile.

"Whatcha drawing?" He asks, sliding his head and arm across the table. Puck blushes and looks at it, it's really bad but really good and you can't tell who Finn or Rachel is. Okay, so you probably could because he makes a huge bulge in Finn's pants when Puck has an arm around him. That's not the point.

"Nothing much." He says, pushing the notebook so Finn could look at it. Finn inspects it a little before nodding.

"It's good, but do we know them?"

"Nope." He pops the p because maybe he's a little nervous Finn will find out he's planning on getting rid of his girlfriend. Good think he didn't see the picture where she get's eaten by sharks after being shot and falling off of a bridge. That one he took his sweet loving time on.

"Dude, is that Rachel?" Finn had a slight laugh to his voice as he looked at the picture where Rachel gets hit by a car. Puck smiles and looks at the floor.

"No." Finn snorts a laugh and the substitute shushes them.

"Liar." He says poking Puck lightly. "Why is she getting hit by a car?"

"She's just...really annoying okay?" Finn put his head down trying to stop the laughter that passes through his lips. "Shut up, man, you know it's true." Finn looks up.

"So you draw her getting his by a car?"

"No." Puck looks down then turns the picture back to Finn. "It's an eighteen-wheeler." Finn laughs.

"Dude, that's fucked up." Puck glares and Finn smiles. That was the last time Finn saw his drawings of Rachel getting hurt...not that he has much more...

Finally the day comes, he's scored and he's going to win. The same exact way he did last year, except he'd be well prepared this time and it's all because of Santana, oh praise the slut and her big mouth. She snitched on Finn, ratted him out and Rachel's pissed. Score! He frowns at Finn, wait, back it on up. Finn's not innocent, what the fuck? Anyway. He had a great plan until...okay so he got shoved in a port-a-potty, never again.

But he sees that, when he admits that Lauren kinda rocked his world, he sees Finn's lips fall, his eyes narrow slightly and Puck sees the jealousy in his face. So, his plan was working or he was imagining things, but with Rachel at his side Finn won't date Puck. Okay, so Puck gets really low self-esteem when it comes to Finn, because Finn had Quinn and Berry and Santana and Kurt and god he had everyone head over heels in LOVE with him.

They were making out, he was 'helping her with he boyfriend problem' and helping himself prove she'd sleep with everyone. Then he stopped. What was he doing? Didn't he see Finn's face when he did this with Quinn? He couldn't fuck him over that much, he couldn't...no, he wouldn't. He can't hurt Finn anymore, it might, possibly kill him a little more inside. It could destroy Finn, probably turn him away from Puck.

"I can't do this to Finn again." And he leaves as quickly as he entered because if he breaks Finn's heart he might as well break himself. Protectiveness and Possession were two different things. Puck just needed to learn this and he knew Rachel would snitch, she always does.

That's just something to deal with later, for now he couldn't even face Finn. He ditched their plans, claiming he was sick and didn't go to school. He couldn't face Finn, not yet. Either way, Finn had the right to know, so Puck'll tell him tomorrow, if Rachel didn't today. If she does he's screwed.

Hehehehe, I thrive off of writing right now and I'm so going to mess this up with my essay for English...how awkward would it be to hand in a paper – epilogue on To Kill A Mockingbird – to my teacher. Haha I would die! As long as To Kill A Mockingbird doesn't get posted as the next few chapters it's all good.

I actually really like this chapter, even though it's not amazingly written is good right? Haha, but whatever, I'm proud of myself after this.


	8. Chapter 7

Woo! So no chapter yesterday, sadly because I was finishing To Kill A Mocking Bird, the there was this fight and I didn't get to give you this. So here it is!

Pairings: Finn/Puck, Finn/Santana

Disclaimer: Me no own!

Finn had broken up with Rachel with anger on his mind. At her, at Puck...Puck? He was almost 100 percent sure they were over this. Why? Why would Puck go and do this again? He's done, he so done, with Puck and with Rachel. How could they? How could she? How could he? He was really heartbroken at this. What are the odds the chick nicest to him was Santana and not his girlfriends. He went home and he didn't want to do anything. Why should he?

He laid in his bed and felt like a complete chick. Can you blame him? The only two girls he actually dated cheated on him with his best friends. He heard his mother talking to Kurt and heard Kurt come down the stairs.

"Hey." He looked to Kurt and smiled lightly.

"Hi."

"I heard about...Rachel and Puck." There was a silence as Finn looked down. "I'm sorry."

"It's cool. I just can't believe she did that to me. And she only did it to hurt me." Kurt sat on the edge Finn's bed when Finn sat up.

"Are you really mad at her?" Finn looked outraged and about to respond but Kurt didn't let him. "Or are you mad at Puck?" That was a good point, even though he should be pissed at Rachel he's more upset with Puck.

"I don't know both of them." Finn shrugged. "This is the second time Puck's done this." Kurt came to the badass's defense still.

"True, but he DID stop Finn."

"Yeah, well he didn't have to do that again." There were footsteps down the stairs, heels to be exact. Finn looked up and saw a semi-dressed up Santana.

"Finn, can I talk to you?" Finn had nodded and Kurt had left. "I'm supposed to be at dinner with my family, but Quinn told me about what happened and I know this is really fucked but I'm sorry." Finn had laughed.

"It's not you're fault San, I guess it's good you told her, but I don't know. Guess I should've." She nodded, and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, you should've" She had an attitude to her voice that made her sound cruel again. Finn had smiled and stood up. He kissed Santana who kissed back. He pulled away with a laugh.

"Thought sex didn't mean anything to you?" She glared.

"It doesn't." He looked at her and she looked down. "I guess you sort of do." He smiled and kissed her.

"Than go out with me?" Was it wrong to get a 'rebound' so fast, even if you didn't consider them a rebound. More like the first one. All of a sudden there were two people in his mind. Puck and Santana.

"Okay, wait, I ain't no rebound."

"No, because you're not my second choice, you're my first, I slept with you, not them." That was true, though he had tried to bang both girls, they were just so good, but it didn't matter. And she had smiled which meant she had fallen for it.

"Fine, we'll go out." And Finn kissed her again.

"Now, go to dinner before you're late, do you need a ride?" She shook her head.

"Nope, bye."

"Bye." He smiled and he really did feel better as he walked her to the door, exchanging another kiss. Kurt was standing behind him with raised eyebrows. "What?"

"What was that?"

"Santana and a kiss, is there something I missed."

"You and Rachel just broke up." He shrugged. "Was it just a friend kiss?" Finn laughed.

"Yeah, and so was out sleeping together, just a little friendly hug."

"Finn." Kurt hit him. "You can't do that to Rachel."

"Yes I can, and I will." He did have the right to do this right? Because it wasn't to hurt Rachel, it was to make himself happy and that didn't matter right? He had gone to bed that night thinking of, oddly enough, Puck. He wasn't quite sure why, and was a little freaked out to realize it was one of the most sexual dreams he's ever had. When he woke up his eyes were huge and his heart was pounding.

He had scurried around and did everything he could before going to school and meeting up with Santana.

"Hey, about last night?" She looked at him.

"This isn't your whole I didn't mean it is it?" He laughed.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." He bent down and kissed her lips and even though she was wicked rude and mean he kind of felt like she wasn't. Maybe because she was just as love struck as Rachel and Quinn were. She had held his hand and they walked together, seeing people's shocked faces as Santana was dating Finn.

"You two are together?" Finn looked down at the brunette when Mike and Tina looked at them.

"Yeah, she came over last night and I realized she's what I wanted or needed." Santana had smiled and leaned into him as his arm went around her shoulders. He let her go to her class and Puck went over to him.

"Hey man, I need to talk to you." Finn looked at him outraged.

"I have nothing to say to you!" He said outraged and walked away. How dare Puck try and talk to him? Especially after trying to sleep with his girlfriend again. He sat down in class and for the rest of the day couldn't get Puck off of his mind.

Oh my, I just realized this stories coming to an end, I also realized this is like majorly Santana Finn and Santana's OC because she LOVES Finn. We all know she was jealous int eh season so I'm making her only OC with Finn and my next chapter will hopefully be up soon. I'm kind of sure it'll be over soon though. Which makes me sad.

That means I need a new story. Aye or I'll just work on my other story. Yeah, that works. Haha!


	9. Chapter 8

Ayeee! I'm not even sure how I'm focusing on this story. Well, my focus is a lot better with my book being done but it's chaotic over here with all these things coming up. Anyway, I'm in a really good mood and listening to Millionaires, which gives me ideas that may or may not come up in next chapter.

Pairings: Finn/Puck, Santana/Finn, brotherly!Finn/Kurt...other couples HINTED at!

Disclaimer: I DO not own this...glee anyway or the characters.

Santana invited Finn over and he went, their bodies grinding as they made out. Shirts thrown to the floor, Finn's pants unbuttoned and unzipped. They were going at it, but didn't go too far because they both had plans later. Santana had some thing with the Cheerios in a few hours. Finn didn't have much to do but he was thinking of Puck. Which was kind of weird because he had this majorly hot girl on top of him, who he was proudly dating.

Still he couldn't help but grab her waist and pull her closer thinking of Puck, which was actually starting to freak him out a bit. He's never had any feeling for Puck, so why, WHY was he thinking of the asshole? Santana had flipped her hair before going in for another kiss. Finn leaned up to meet her halfway, and fell back letting her get better access against his body. Then when she pulled away he said he had to go.

"I have dinner plans with my family, so I'll see you later." He said, pulling his shirt on.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" He looked to the clock as if debating it, actually thinking about staying then his mind wandered to Puck and he was done.

"I would but my mom will freak." He said, pecking her and she pouted with a sigh letting her shoulders slump. "I'll see you tomorrow." There was no one home when he got home, so he went down to his and Kurt's shared room.

His mind wandering back to those lips, those eyes, that hair, that body, to Puck. It killed him for two reasons. One he was so confused! What was going on? This was his ex-best friend who he HATED, by the way. And two Puck was completely straight he made that clear. More than several times. Even though he's pretty sure they've kissed before and yeah, he's always had this weird thing for Puck. He didn't think of it as a 'feeling' or a 'crush' at all. Not even during their little trip...

God the summer, their trip away from Lima. Just the two of them, with the creepy waitress and the hotel room. His mind shifts to Puck up against him, his arms around him and his breath on Finn's neck. He cuddled into Puck and now that he thinks about it, when he woke up he felt like he belonged there. Like it was right, and he thought that was wrong so he shimmied out of it. To him it kind of meant something – everything right now – and to Puck it meant nothing.

He was staring at the wall, in a daze as he went over all this and jumped when Kurt was waving a hand over his hand. He looked over, hearing the '-inn.' of his name. His eyebrows furrowed as he came out of his little day dream thing.

"Huh?"

"I've been calling you for 5 minutes whats wrong?"

"Nothing...I was just thinking." Kurt got that look like he didn't believe shit coming out of Finn's mouth.

"Mhm, bout what?" Finn shrugged.

"Stuff...Santana." He lied, looking to the floor. Puck would know he wasn't thinking of Santana, cause he's like...a mind-reader or something with Finn. Most of the time anyway.

"How are you two?"

"Fine, great actually..." Kurt had nodded. "How are you and...Blaine?"

"Fine." It got awkward and Finn's mind went back to Puck. The way he tried to teach Finn to play guitar when they were in middle school. He claimed chicks in high-school would dig it. Finn had tried to learn by himself, Puck telling him what to hold and when to strum on the bed. That didn't work well, considering it sounded like...well...there's no noise to compare it to, it made Puck flinch and wince.

_'Here' he had said, standing behind him 'let me help you some more.' Finn heard the roll in his eyes as his hands fell over Finn's. Finn had played perfectly but then really sucked alone._

Finn had noticed the way he felt when Puck was behind him, those hands on top of his own. He started to get that dopey smile on his face – the one he used to get when he thought about Rachel – and didn't really notice it.

"Finn?" Kurt had gotten his attention.

"What's up?"

"Did you just say Puck's name?" He had this amused look on his face and Finn felt a blush creep onto his face. He's like ninety-eight percent sure he didn't say ANYTHING!

"No..."

"No, no, you definitely did. Did you see your face?" Kurt was sitting on Finn's bed looking at him and Finn had froze inside. "Do you have feelings for him?"

"No!" He snapped out, he did NOT have feelings for his best friend. Or did he? When he was with Puck he felt like he did when he did when he was with Rachel except better...more comfortable. "I don't know." He admitted, whispering.

"Well, you have the smile you used to get with Rachel. What do you think about Puck?" It was so the summer's fault, stupid fucking summer. "What happened during the summer?"

"What?" Had he said that out loud? "Um, me and Puck left Lima, for the first few days, together."

"Tell me about it." Kurt had said, trying and hopping to help his step-brother. After all, he had no feelings for Noah, he had feelings for Blaine.

"It started like any other summer, the last day, we hung out..." He told him everything, from Puck's plan to get away to the cuddling. He told about how there was only one bed in the hotel, how Puck told him this horror story about their waitress that was hitting on Finn. He smiled when he talked about the bar and the room and the rain. He laughed as he talked about Puck helping him off the bathroom floor when he got stuck.

Kurt had watched and listened to Finn and all the pieces started to fall in place. Puck, taking Finn on this trip and saying all that crap. How he slept with Quinn that year and looked so pained when Finn didn't forgive him. Rachel, he kissed her and looked like he regretted it. Puck had made out with Kurt too last year, when Kurt had the biggest crush on Finn and then this year shoved him at Sam but was still relieved when Sam got with Quinn. Which made no sense because that was his baby-mamma. His eyes grew way bigger than he thought possible – it kind of reminded Finn of those cartoon characters who's eyes pop out of their head when they get shocked – and Finn looked freaked out.

"What?" He asked, basically screaming ready to freak out more...if necessary.

"Finn..." Kurt started looking into those eyes. "I think you and Puck are dodging obvious feelings for each other..." That...was NOT what Finn intended to hear.

AHHH! I'm so sorry, I haven't updated there's been a LOT of drama around here with my parents...and I have no school tomorrow so I will attempt to get a chapter up by then. I'm so so sorry. But I got 100 on my To Kill A Mockingbird notes. Yay.

Don't we just LOVE this chapter, it's like leading up to a REAL Fuck story...don't we hate me for not adding any TRUE Fuck moments. Blah. XD


	10. Chapter 9

Well, I said I had no school which just means that I can update the chapter and find a place to hide. Obviously we're asking me to make Finn and Puck together? Am I wrong? I feel like I'm wrong...that we so do NOT want to see them together...hm, I might be thinking that...

I actually think it's quite funny that the original version of the last chapter skipped all the Santana/Finn stuff and just went straight to Finn/Puck after Kurt told Finn...

Pairings: Finn/Puck,

Disclaimer: Me no own glee, nor Finn or Puck, but I'd be glad to :)

Previously:

"_Finn..." Kurt started looking into those eyes. "I think you and Puck are dodging obvious feelings for each other..." That...was NOT what Finn intended to hear. _

Now:

Finn looked at his step-brother in shock, his lips slightly parted as he looked at the smaller boy. Kurt looked back with basically no expression but a small smile.

"You think we...you think me and Puck...that we...somehow have feelings for...each other?" Finn's not sure why he paused so many times maybe it was the shock coursing through him that he didn't believe it at all.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"There's no way. We're both straight..." He said, looking away from Kurt trying to see his point, but couldn't find it.

"Think about Finn."

"I'm trying. I just don't see it. I like Santana, you know Santana, the really hot one with the BOOBS The GIRL!"

"Finn. I know you're dating her but look Puck's slept with Quinn, made out with em and Rachel, who were both crushing on you last year, and she was dating you this year and he tried to convince me Sam was gay but was still satisfied when Sam and Quinn started dating..."

"So, he just doesn't want me happy." which was such bull because each time Finn's noticed that Puck has regretted it more and more each time.

"You know that's not true. And you're summer story, if that's not evidence enough I...well I don't know what is..." Finn licked his lips and decided to call a second opinion on this.

"Hello." The voice answered and Finn smiled.

"Quinn?" He heard her sigh slightly.

"Yeah, what's up Finn?"

"I actually have a question for you."

"Alright, what's up?" Kurt looked at him as he switched the phone to his other ear.

"Well, me and Kurt were talking about Puck, and I told him about a few things, and...i want your honest opinion...he pointed out that maybe me and Puck might be crush..."

"Oh, yeah, hard core! Well, I'm pretty sure if you're asking this you feel the same as Puck does." Finn furrowed his eyebrows.

"Wait, how do you know?"

"Finn..."She laughed lightly. "I slept with Puck."

"And, I didn't if that's what you're asking."

"He said you're name Finn, he might've been sleeping with me but he was thinking of you." Finn paused and smiled lightly.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's cool, you two would definitely make a hot couple."

"Thanks, I'll talk to you later, bye." He hung up. "What do I do?"

"Tell him, go, go now."

"Santana...I can't..." Kurt picked up his phone.

"Hi Santana?"

"Hey Kurt."

"Can you come over, you and Finn need to talk."

"Okay." She got there and Finn looked at Kurt with a raised eyebrow as they all sat downstairs.

"Obviously I'm the only one who can start this. Santana, Finn just found out he has feelings for Puck and that Puck returns those feelings."

"He's just realized this?"

"Yeah, wait, you knew too!" Finn looked to Santana with parted lips very shocked.

"Duh...You're both way too obvious."

Finn had walked to Puck's house a smirk on his lips. He thought over his conversation with Santana, with Quinn and with Kurt. How he's never been so confused but so sure about something in his life. The worst part was when his mom said ti was true. That was just a slam in the face. Did everyone but him know or did Puck not know? Did anyone not know?

He knocked on the door and leaned against the wall as Puck came and answered the door, they both looked at each other for a moment. What was he going to say? Something straight out? I know you like me but... no.

"Finn?" There was another moment of silence where they just look at each other. He could make it all creepy like ' I know your secret' that's not cool. "What're you doing here?" Oh he's got it.

"Well, I just came to tell you that, you took Quinn from me and Rachel from me. I took Santana from you." Puck's eyes darkened and Finn rethought this, he was actually kind of scared. Okay, they all so lied to him. They lied, they lied, they lied! Puck yanked him inside, slamming him into the wall, the doors shutting behind his foot. Aw shit, he was fucking screwed. Screwed. But he couldn't stop smirking.

"Hey, you two weren't dating, just fucking and sext...umpff." Puck kissed him. He'll admit it he kind of fist pumped inside his head and jumped. He kissed back leaning further into the kiss and pulling Puck tighter to him. Puck pulled away and kissed his neck which he tilted to give the badass more access.

"Mine." He growled and Finn smirked with a slight laugh. He knew it, he so knew it. He had not one doubt in his mind...ignore the above parts, you know where he slightly freaked out.

"Yeah." He whispered, kissing Puck. "Finally yours." Puck kissed him harder, forcing his tongue down the boys throat. Then pulling away and looking at Finn.

"What about Santana?"

"We broke up about ten minutes ago when everyone told me that we had feelings for each other." puck had laughed kissing him again.

"Everyone told you?"

"Yeah, Kurt, Quinn – using my name in bed huh? - Santana and my MOM! My mom knew."

"I did not!" Puck swore. "I said. Fuck Quinn, that's what I said." Finn smiled and dove for a more heated kiss, both boys refusing to pull away until the lack of oxygen might kill them. Making their way up to Puck room...you know, to play video games, Finn had interlocked his hand with Puck. So maybe their video turned out to major hot make-out session. Both boys half-way naked when Puck's mom walked in and caused Puck to curse and pull off of Finn.

Finn on the other hand, seemed absolutely calm about it, like she hadn't just walked in on them making out. He had smiled at her and looked at Puck amused for a second before looking back to his mom.

"Hey, Mrs. Puckerman." Finn had pulled into a sitting position.

"Hi Finn, you're mother called looking for you. Do you want me to tell her, you're here?" Finn laughed, and nodded.

"Thought she knew but if you want sure. Otherwise, I'll call her later to talk to her."

"Don't you knock." Puck muttered.

"Don't you shut your door?" Finn laughed back and she nodded.

"He's got a point, you really should shut your door. You're sister could've come home."

"Whatever." He muttered, looking at the floor as she went back downstairs. "That killed my mood."

"Like you were gonna go any farther anyway."

"WHAT?"

"Puck, I ain't you're whore. We'll fuck but we're not even dating so no." Puck pouted.

"We're not dating?" Now he was confused. "I thought the whole you're mine accomplished the dating thing." Finn looked at him, did it? "Fine, will you go out with me?"

"Yeah." They kissed and Finn's pretty sure he wouldn't want it any other way. They played video games and Finn called his mom, who said he better be home by 11 or else. He had laughed and promised to be home. They talked about the waitress – who really probably wasn't a creepy stalker – and how the hotels did have more than one bed. Finn had smiled.

The only thing now was were they going to be an outed couple or a secret couple, outside of glee, Finn's pretty sure by now glee already knows they're together. According to most members they were supposed to be together, because they liked each other. Finn looked at Puck would they tell the whole school? No one? Glee? Anyone? He shrugged. Worry about it tomorrow.

This was a REALLY bad chapter but it has Fuck so please don't kill me :) I'm so mean for taking so long to get a little bit of Fuck in here. Is this good enough though? For now, because we are so not done with this story...not yet. No freaking way!

There will be more moments. I promise. Come future chapters, hopefully soon.


	11. Chapter 10

So...who hates me because I'm an asshole who hasn't updated in a while? I DO! I also hate drama, hate it! This is like a stress reliever for me right now. Anyway, I'm sorry for the lateness, blah, it should've been up last year, right? :)

Pairings: Finn/Puck,

Disclaimer: I own the first season of Glee on DVD...does that count? No? I didn't think so. So that means I Don't own glee or the characters.

Tomorrow came a lot faster than he had originally hoped. He remembers waking up to the smell on Puck and probably a million missed calls, probably all from his mom. He couldn't really care though because...okay, really...how many people can say they woke up in Puck's arms? Not much, Puck's more of a bang, see you later. He'll admit this wasn't the first time he's woken up in those arms and probably won't be the last. He guesses it just feels different because it's his first time waking up after officially being in a relationship with Puck.

His phone vibrated and he shifted uncomfortably. He really didn't want to move, not yet. Just a few more minutes, let him just lay here until he had to go home, until his mom came barging through that door, dragging him out. He'd also go with never because he really likes it here, in Puck's arms. Of course, Puck has to ruin that moment.

"You gonna get that?" Finn had let his eyes narrow and he pulled away from Puck, who pathetically whined at the loss of contact.

"Fine!" He reached over for his phone "Were you..." He let out a laugh as he opened it, "Were you watching me sleep?" Puck blushed lightly and scoffed.

"No, I just didn't want to move and wake you." Finn had smiled. 15 missed calls, mostly from mom. He was in so much trouble.

"Hey mom."

"Where are you?"

"Sorry, I'm so sorry. I was at Puck's and I should've called you but we were so called up and then we fell asleep and.."

"You should've called me, are you coming home for dinner?"

"uh.." He looked to Puck. "Dinner?" Puck had smiled, aw was this Finn's way of asking him out, so Finn rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'LL be there!" That little bastard.

"Okay, good, be home by five tonight."

"Kay, bye mom."

"Bye, honey, love you."

"Love you too mom." Finn had crawled back onto the bed and Puck had wrapped his arms around the taller boy. "You're such an asshole."

"Really? You're the one who invited me then uninvited me to dinner in a split second!"

"Well, you were being a dick!" Puck had smiled as Finn kissed him. "Video games?"

"I could think of better things to do, since my mom's gone for the day..." Finn had smiled at the suggestion and all thoughts of asking about their outing...would it really be called that?...as Puck kissed him. Their lips moving basically in perfect harmony as Puck's hands traveled down his body, slipping up his shirt. Finn leaned up on his elbow as his shirt was pulled off and thrown to the floor, lips reconnecting desperately.

There was slight little noises coming from both boys, which was embarrassing to them and hot to the other. Finn whined at the loss of Puck's lips but moaned at the warmth around his dick. He doesn't even want to ask where Puck learned how to do that? He doesn't want to know if Puck's been with another guy...it would just make him a little jealous. Puck had pulled away, and Finn had whined again and Puck had laughed lightly.

"Don't worry, babe, we ain't done yet." Finn will honestly admit he was so scared that Puck wouldn't know what the hell he was doing or that this would ruin their relationship. In fact when Puck looked ready Finn thought about saying he couldn't stopping but once they got started Finn's mind was clear of that. Of any thought that invaded his head except for Puck, more, faster, harder, please and Puck. Puck's lips had hit his when they first started as Finn let out a pained gasp-whine.

"Are you sure?" He had asked again looking into Finn's eyes before actually shoving himself in. Finn had nodded and told him he wanted this. Puck looked nervous and Finn's pretty sure that's NOT how Puck works in bed. He knows what he's doing he's only said that three times before and Finn's pretty sure that's enough reassurance for himself. Was it for Puck?

"I love you." He let out, before he could stop himself and Puck had looked at him and started.

"I love you." Puck's pace started out slow and easy but after more words from Finn, Finn's assuming his words encourage Puck, he was faster and harder, gripping Finn's waist, who was honestly not effected by the pain because of...he doesn't know this was Puck and after a while it just faded away.

Puck came after Finn and then pulled out and kissed Finn. Finn kissed back and smiled at him, quieting as they heard the downstairs door open.

"Finn?" Finn's eyes grew four size, really four whole sizes. Puck had looked like he was about to laugh and Finn slipped off the bed and into his clothes.

"We're up here!" Fin hit Puck, and it actually hurt.

"Shut up!" Puck had chuckled and pulled on his boxers standing against the wall, watching his boyfriend struggle.

"mom told me to come get you!" Kurt hadn't looked in the doorway. "And your sister asked what you were doing." Puck's face fell, he was so in trouble, Finn crossed his arms and looked at Puck cocky now.

"Don't even say it!" Puck had threw up his hands. "i thought she was with my mom."

"They were both downstairs when I got here." Puck blushed and looked at Finn. "You're mom was outside." Finn had smiled as he walked over to Puck.

"Put some clothes on you can come over for dinner."

"Aw, are you re-inviting me."

"Not if you're gonna be a dick again." Finn had smiled and kissed Puck, walking over to Kurt who stood out side, still not looking in. Puck had gotten dressed and walked out with the brothers. He listened to the conversation half interested and slipped his hand into Finn's who had looked down then to Puck and smiled.

Finn sat shotgun and Kurt drove, Puck peeking his head forward so he could talk with them, but he zoned out as Kurt told Finn stuff, his eyes fixated on Finn. He stopped before Finn could tell though, he wasn't sure how awkward it might be explaining anything else to Finn. Finn had slipped out first and the other two followed.

"Hi Puck." Puck had smiled and said his greetings to Carole, afraid to look at Burt who was looking at him. Finn was his son now and Puck didn't do good with dads...ever. "Dinner will be done later, I actually had to talk to you." Finn had told Puck he could wait in his room as he talked to his mom. Puck had sat on Finn's bed.

It was funny to think that this all started with a video game. When Puck fell for Finn, when he thought it sucked. He tried so hard to get Finn and hurt Finn. He knows that and he regrets that. Regrets hurting Finn definitely not getting Finn.

Somehow, he wanted to go public but knew they couldn't. They've watched what Kurt has to go through and even though it'd be easier together, Finn didn't deserve that. Puck wanted to be able to interlock their hands together whenever he could, wanted to kiss Finn where ever he could. Still, he knew he couldn't and Finn probably didn't want to, he hasn't said anything about it.

"Hey." Kurt had said, as he came down. Puck had looked over to him. "What are you thinking of?" Puck had debated telling him, did it matter now?

"Finn." He shrugged, waiting. "What are they talking about?"

"Just some stuff." Puck had nodded and the room went silent. "You really like him don't you." Puck loved Finn more than anything. Kurt didn't need to know that though. "He really likes you, I can tell." Puck looked at the floor, feeling hope well up in him. "Are you two gonna come out?"

"Probably not." Puck said, still staring at the floor, hoping Finn would come down or he'd fall. He got his wish as he heard footsteps run down the stairs.

"Don't harass him." he heard Finn say to Kurt getting two laughs. Finn had smiled at Puck when Puck looked to him. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, that's my cue to leave." Finn had laughed as Kurt went back upstairs, shutting the door behind him.

"Kurt!" They heard Carole say, as the door reopened. "Door stays open." Finn had smiled.

"I didn't shut it!" Finn yelled back sitting next to Puck.

"They can't see us..."

"They'll hear us, like your sister did." Puck just took his lips and Finn had smirked before kissing back. Puck laying on the bed hands resting in Finn's back pockets as Finn kissed him.

"Not. My. Fault." A kiss between each word.

"mom. Doesn't. Trust. You." Puck had laughed at Finn's words. It was believable, they were basically had the door open and here they were making out. The beauty of first getting together, make out all the time. Finn had pulled away. "You've gotta learn to do something else." Then Puck got the best idea ever.

"We should go outside and play football." Puck had leaned forward, and Finn had smiled.

"I feel like at practice you're going to purposely tackle me just so you can get on top of me." Puck had glared lightly but smiled.

"No!" He denied watching Finn get off the bed and grab a football.

"Until dinner?"

"maybe longer?" Finn had laughed as the two ran outside. Finn wishes they were at his old house, there were no trees in the backyard there. Puck would've kept his body to himself. They could hear laughter from inside, but ignored it, football falling to the ground at their lips touching.

Done for now, this chapter was completely inspired but two people I know, this is basically their relationship right now. Sorry for the lateness, but I updated with a snow day, hopefully there'll be another chapter up today, but don't hold me to it. I'm not sure how today's going to go.

I need more Puck/Finn cuteness but definitely more drama. Just a little though. Not much more to come.


	12. Chapter 11

Oh, oh, I got this amazing idea from an amazing reviewer...I'm actually going to put a poll on my profile page thing, whatever you wanna call it, because there was much discussion about it and I figured what better way to make up my mind then to ask my readers, right?

This is really late, again, sorry.

Pairings: Finn/Puck, one-side Finn/Rachel

Disclaimer: I own the first season of Glee on DVD...does that count? No? I didn't think so. So that means I Don't own glee or the characters.

Puck had left after dinner and made plans with Finn for Friday because, you know, his mom works late, his sister had a slumber party and Puck really need...would be really really bored. Carole had said it was fine for Finn to sleep over as long at Mrs. Puckerman would be there and as far as any of the Hummel-Hudson's knew she would be.

Puck's pretty sure he went all girly in a relationship with Finn which so sucks because the only way he'd redeem himself was if he topped, every single time. Finn doesn't seem to care though, about either part, which was always pretty cool. So, sure he could tell Finn had wanted to tell their friends, at least.

It was actually kind of obvious about how school would come up in a conversation while they were eating and Finn kinda shoved his mouth to one side and furrowed his eyebrows, a fleck of pain passing through before he responded. Before you ask, yes, Puck thought it was cute, just no one but his brain needed to know that.

Puck had fell into an uneasy sleep thinking about how Finn deserved better. He did right? I mean, honestly, what kind of boyfriend – or even lover for that matter – doesn't want the world to know they were together. Puck will mark Finn like every morning to make sure people know he's off the market – he's pretty sure Carole noticed the marks that she just didn't ask – and yeah, it'd be cool to walk down the street and slip their hands together, it'd just never happen. Not in Lima.

End of story? Puck got no sleep, scheming ways to show that he was a REALLY good semi-secret boyfriend. At about three he found his way down the stairs and dug through their cupboards. He got peanut butter, bread and that chocolate Nutella stuff Finn adored. They used to eat them all the time.(1)

_Flashback_

_Puck's mom(does anybody know her name?) came outside to the group of kids playing and put a plate of peanut butter and chocolate sandwiches, no crust, down on the table. Each and every child ran and grabbed one for themselves, Finn had been the last one over and pouted when he saw there was no more. _

"_Hey, Finny." Puck muttered, getting the other boys attention. _

"_What, Noah?" _

"_You can have half of mine." Puck ripped his in half and shoved it in Finn's direction. _

"_You sure Noah?" Finn had watched his best friend nod and took the sandwich from his hand hesitantly. He leaned up and kissed Puck's cheek. "Thanks Noah, you're the bestest." _

_end of Flashback_(2)

They became Finn's favorite, he'd eat them whenever he can, so what's to say Puck wouldn't be the best secret boyfriend ever if he brought Finn the sandwich. He made three, one for him and two for Finn, mainly because he ran out of peanut butter by the third one, which made him sad, but it's all good.

Time ticked by, Puck anxious to get to school – shockingly enough – and give Finn the sandwiches he worked so hard on.

He doesn't count the fact he needed to wash his hands and face as a mess. Well, usually that's not a mess, when you're making a sandwich and you look like you rolled around in the stuff, he's pretty sure that's labeled as a mess, he could be wrong. So yeah, he took a quick shower, defeating the purpose of thinking about going to bed.

Finally, his sister and mother was up and that was his cue o say goodbye and jet. He's pretty sure he's never left so fast and looked so good. He had pulled up to the school and saw Kurt's car parked after scanning the parking lot over and over again. With a slight smile he walked into school What he saw made his smile fall and his eyes narrow.

Rachel. With Finn. His Finn. The only good thing was Finn was in his locker looking slightly annoyed. Puck made his way to the locker and listened to Rachel talk about how they were the couple everyone looked up to they should get back together, now that him and Santana are over.

"Hey, man." Finn looked at him, his eyes lightening up a little bit.

"Hey." He said, shutting his locker.

"Rachel." Puck growled out and a smile found its way onto Finn's lips. Puck's pretty sure, Finn liked the possessiveness and jealousy. "What're we talking about?"

"Nothing, Rachel, we're over, I'm actually committed to someone right now, so no we're not getting back together." Puck's pretty sure he smiled, more like beamed at the word committed, it sounded good coming from Finn's lips.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep last night so..." Puck dug through his backpack and pulled out two of the sandwiches. "Here." Finn had looked at them and grabbed them, his face impossibly brighter.

"Oh my god." He said, his voice strained. "I love you!" See, Puck was a good secret boyfriend. Hell, he hasn't sexted ANYONE in the past few days...ignore the fact he was with Finn for those days. Last night he didn't so ha. The two walked down the hall together, leaving behind a jealous, steaming Rachel as they talked about football and the cheerleaders, because Finn had tried out.

You know, now that Puck thinks about it, Finn might actually look really hot as a Cheerio. It kind of tempts him to find a way to get Finn on the team or steal one of the girls' outfits just to have Finn try it on. He wouldn't do that though...not yet. Maybe him and Finn could discuss it later?

"After school? My house?" Finn had smiled.

"Yeah sure." Yeah, they were SO discussing this he had went his separate direction as Finn entered his classroom at the bell. Thank god they had Spanish and Math together, looks like Puck was going to math today. Or maybe he ditched, depends how Spanish goes and id it goes as good as Puck hopes, lets just say, he'll take Math all day.

There. It's short I know, it's also eleven and I'm getting bitched at to go to bed, considering I have school tomorrow and no sleep last night. Anyway, check my profile for the poll and reviews are love, really they make my day. Even just one, they inspire me to hurry up. Anon reviews are allowed cause I was one of those, read no write people when I was a little younger, I know how it feels.

Any improvements, ideas and criticism are encouraged!


	13. Chapter 12

No school...again -_- Anyway, I'm in a...well hyped up, can't-sit-still, bouncing-in-my-seat kinda mood. So, I'm like shaking and wicked hyper it's really weird and funny. Maybe it's the no school, maybe it's the caffine high...my bet would be on the no sleep thing. It's all good though, I don't like snow, and I'm inside...I'm satisfied.

Pairings: Finn/Puck

Disclaimer: Um, if I steal it, can I have it? No? Damn, then I still don't own glee. Go ahead make me sad. :)

Puck had walked in late to math, seeing Finn looking at the paper in front of him on the desk, not even noticing him. Puck smiled lightly, seeing the boys confused, bored expression.

"Nice of you to join us, Noah." Puck glared lightly but smiled when Finn's eyes shot up to meet him. Puck sat down, Finn leaning over lightly.

"Thought you didn't do math class?" Finn's lit up eyes and slight smile made Puck coming here totally worth it.

"I don't, usually, but it's different now." Finn sat back, satisfied with the answer as the teacher explained the paper. Puck slipped the paper from Spanish over to Finn, who bit his lip and then smiled. He jot down a word, one fucking word and passed it back.

'yea.' Well, looks like his day just got a hundred percent better.

'what're we gonna do then?'

'whatev you want...Kurt's going shopping too...room's empty.' Wow, who knew Finn would start this time? Last time Puck had started it.

'we've got 2 whole periods and glee practice before then.'

'there's always empty classes, we have lunch this period.' Puck raised an eyebrow and looked at the smiling Finn who was staring at the board.

'oh, you sure are hitting it off hard this period.' Three words and Puck was completely ready to get up and drag Finn to said empty classroom.

'I want you.' His eyebrows shot up and his tongue ran over his lips. Wow, straightforward much?

'you've got me...'

'Now.'

'Mmm, well, like you said, lunch in ten minutes.' Obviously not enough time for Finn, who was reaching out and gripping Puck underneath their desk.

'Ten minutes is too long.' Puck bit his lip at the hand groping him, Finn's face still string at the board, but obviously not focusing. His hand was withdrawn when the teacher walked over and Puck slipped the note under their papers. There was no way this bitch was taking away his opportunity to have a real horny Finn underneath him in 9 minutes.

The teacher stood next to them, must've guessed something was up. Both boys kind of just sat there, awkwardly. Puck having a slight hard-on. Finn just looked confused, because that's the best thing to use on teachers.

"Noah, Finn, can either of you explain to me what we're doing?"

"Sure, math." Puck said, a little ticked, it's all good though. The class snickered slightly and Finn just smiled with a shrug. The teacher had let out an annoyed sigh. 7 minuets 30...29...28...27...25...

"You have to pay more attention..." She started explaining again and the two started the worksheet, discussing it, like they were told. 5 minutes...4 minutes 57...56...55...

When the teacher left their side and the classroom started talking, mostly about plans and stuff, Finn had smirked at Puck, a knowing, evil, teasing, smirk. Puck had talked about their plans for the weekend, how no one would be home tonight at Finn's or tomorrow at Puck's. Finn had just glared and when the bell rang the two left last.

"Your car?" Well that works too, Puck had nodded as the two walked out of the school together. Their lips hitting before the door was open. So it was a little risky but no one seemed to notice, Puck pressed up against the car with Finn kissing him. Puck had put his hands on Finn's hips and pulled him tighter, getting harder.

"Finn, lemme open the door, before you...what're you doing?"

"Puck, please..." Finn looked up to him. "No one's around. No one's here, they're all gone by now or inside." Puck was hesitant but let his head fall back when Finn wrapped his mouth around him.

"Have you...you've done this before." Finn makes no indication of hearing just continues blowing Puck who has his hand still on the car door. Then he realizes where his hands would be so much better, and tangles them in Finn's hair. Finn hums lightly, obviously content with the position.

Puck's mind can't even think straight but somehow he realizes this was sort of like his dream except a lot better. Maybe because it's real. He's not sure but he's fucking Finn's mouth who gagged around it the first time he started but has grown used to it. He feels himself getting closer.

"Finn, I'm gonna..." And that's about all the warning the boy gets before his mouth gets filled with Puck's jizz(AN: I'm listening to Jizz in My Pants right now...sorry). Finn swallowed it and ran his tongue lapping up whatever was left behind.

"Fuck, Finn." Puck muttered. Finn smiled up at him as he got to his own feet and Puck's pants were pulled up.

"And no."

"What?"

"I've never done that before. I just...i thought since we were together and all, and I remembered when Santana gave me one, that you'd like it..." Finn blushed and looked down and Puck smiled.

"Yeah, it was good." Finn met his eyes. "Really." Finn had smiled lightly. "Want to go to lunch?" He asked, pulling out his phone which had about nine texts from the guys.

"Yeah sure." Finn had looked down to their hands and then shoved them into his pocket, and Puck bit his lip as Finn walked in front of him. He buttoned and zipped his pants before following, not saying anything about Finn's hair, which he kept running a hand through.

He watched Finn get food before going and sitting next to the others. He got his own food and sat at the other end of the table. Finn pushed the food around his tray, looking at it. His mind wandering off, but no one seemed to notice. Puck noticed though, but he also understood why so he kept his mouth shut.

There was discussion but Puck started to think about how Finn would leave him. Isn't how this thing went? Secret relationships end in tragedy, because one of the pair – Puck – couldn't swallow his pride and tell everyone Finn belonged to him. So he got a little nervous inside. He'd talk about it tonight, he would. He'd bring it up. He promises.

Hah, **blushes** so the um, poll is up. I'm going to hide in shame because I made it and I'm all..."No ones voting" oh well I'll just discuss it again. Go to check on it today and...no the polls not on my profile yet. Okay, so I'm sorry, and embarrassed. It's all good though.

So, this chapter isn't like perfect. I just really wanted to bring back Puck's dream of Finn giving him head into the story for a little. :) I did see ^.

Anyway, I have two questions:

I up the rating from what I've written so far, I'm still pretty sure it's just teen but I may possibly be wrong.

anyone know the band Relient K(they're my favorite at the moment)? Doesn't the song 'Which to Bury, Us or The Hatchet' totally remind you of Finn/Quinn, slightly, I kind of thought it the first time I heard the song in a while, it was like three days ago and I was like 'omg it's a total Finn/Quinn song yay' and then I got over it. But people are calling me crazy, just asking.

Rambling, go me.

Love is encouraged but not necessary!


	14. Chapter 13

You guys are going to be the death of me. For all those concerned, my poll is closing tomorrow! I'm hyped up on orange soda so I think I'm going to need someone to go through this, I probably just shouldn't upload it. But I will...and I did.

Pairings: Finn/Puck, slight Finn/Sam

Disclaimer: I'd claim I own it but I fell down the stairs so my brains more fucked up and then you all wouldn't read this because you all wouldn't watch Glee because I'd kill it. So I gladly give all rights to Ryan...for now.

So maybe at some point last night it kind of slipped his mind to actually bring it up to Finn. Finn had gone through out their 'date' with a slight smile and kisses. It wasn't until Kurt was there that Puck saw that flash of pain and he didn't think nothing of it. He left with a peck to Finn's lips and it wasn't until he was down the road when he remembered it.

He felt bad but not really because he didn't really want anyone else to know. It's bad enough Kurt knew, he didn't need anyone else to know. It wasn't like he was being selfish. They saw what Kurt went through every day and Puck's not sure he'd be able to see Finn get hurt like that.

He felt like they'd fall into this routine, he'd feel like he wasn't a good enough boyfriend and try to prove to Finn he was. Tonight though, he just fell asleep, they'd talk about it come morning. Morning is when they'd talk about it, in school, alone.

Finn and Sam were at Finn's locker when Azimio and Karofsky came up and slammed Finn into the locker, hard. The resound thud echoing throughout the hallway.

"get a room fags."

"Hey, fuck off!" Sam bit back, glaring at them, they just scoffed and walked away. "you alright?" He asked Finn pulling him off the lockers.

"Ugh, yeah, I'm fine. What the fuck was all that about?" Finn had ran a hand up his back. That made Puck's blood boil and his skin crawl.

"They're assholes." Sam had comforted and put a hand on his shoulder. Oh fuck no, that was his boy. He walked over and stood in between them, okay so maybe an angry Puck wasn't good mixing with a jealous Puck.

"hey, what happened?"

"Just some stuff with Azimio and Karofsky." Finn had shut his locker and started walking away, which made Puck follow after him.

"Hey, Finn, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Than what's with the cold shoulder?"

"Nothing, Puck, I just want to get through with the day."

"Yeah, so uh, you sure you're okay?" Sam had pitched in. "They hit you hard."

"Yeah, Sam, I'm fine." Puck frowned at that smile. Sure he loved seeing Finn happy but what if Finn started to like Sam better? Which would be totally cool to him, because he doesn't NEED Finn. Not...really. "I'll see you guys later." Finn slipped into the classroom and Sam took off before puck could say anything.

Puck debated going in there and talking with Finn. He decided against it, they could talk later today. He didn't actually realize that he kept putting it off. He just knew they'd get to it when they got to it. Plus it wasn't a huge deal, was it?

The minutes ticked by to hours. Which meant he didn't even talk to Finn until Spanish and then again until Glee. Glee, Finn and Sam. Before Mr. Schue actually gets there the guys and girls do whatever they want. Puck had walked in late only to see Sam teaching Finn how to dance. We all know how that goes, his face turns into a bitchy one and he sits down glaring with his arms crossed.

"Hey." Finn had slid into the seat next to him, noticing his face. Puck looked to him.

"hey"

"What's on your mind?" Finn had looked genuinely concerned.

"you." He said with a shrug.

"I'm fine."

"I know." Thank god the room was too loud to actually hear their conversation.

"I love you." He said with a shrug.

"I love you too." Puck said with a slight smile.

"By the way, if you're jealous, Sam's nothing compared to you."

"Hah, thanks, but I wasn't jealous." Finn had laughed lightly as Mr. Schue walked in, apologizing for his late arrival. No one seemed to care though. They went on with the lesson before everyone was rushing out. Finn making promises to see puck later tonight. Puck smiling and pecking his boyfriend when no one was there.

Finn made it obviously clear he wanted no one else right now and that made Puck totally forget about trying to be a perfect boyfriend. Forgot about even talking to him about becoming an exclusive couple at school. They'd go out of town again and be publicly outed there.

I'm going to leave it here for now...and we all know what this is leading up to. It was 3-2-2 and I was in a rush to close that and start a new story for a loved reader! So it may possibly lead in that direction, unless you have some complaints about it and will actually PM me about them.

I'm sorry to leave it there. I'm exhausted. I've gotten almost no sleep in the past few days so I'll try and give you an extra special treat for the next chapter? Maybe,what do you want?


	15. Chapter 14

Okay I have two major things to say!

This chapter is written for g L e e f u l l y because I promised a extra special chapter, so tell me If you like it!

Also, NakedKing(god, that is such an awesome name :P) I see no reason to be jealous of yourself but if that's how you roll go ahead and be jealous of yourself. Can't get it perfect just yet, sorry.

Pairings: Finn/Puck

Disclaimer: So today [insert evil laughter] I stole the rights to Glee...but then I got handcuffed and they kind of got back into their rightfully hands. I don't own glee or Finn or Puck or anything.

The night came a lot faster Finn at his door earlier than he thought. His mother and sister already gone. He had smiled at his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him. It was Friday, they had the weekend together if they wanted it.

"Finn," He started, shoving his hands in his jean pockets. "You want to leave town for the weekend, you and me, no one else?" Finn had smiled.

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Hell yeah. C'mon it'll be fun."

"Let me just call my mom." Finn closed the door behind him and leaned against it, phone to his ear. "Hey, mom. Do you mind if I stay out with Puck this weekend?" Puck had watched Finn smile lightly, nodding as if his mom could see him. "Yeah, we'll be fine. I'll call you if anything helps you. Thanks mom, I love you." He slipped his phone into his pocket.

"What'd she say?" He asked, even though he knew the answer was clear.

"She said yes." Finn wrapped his arms around Puck's neck and leaned down to kiss him. Puck wrapped his arms around Finn's waist pulling him closer. They pulled away, eyes still shut, foreheads resting on each others.

"C'mon let's go." Puck whispered, pulling away from Finn and walking out the door. Finn stood hesitantly, watching Puck. What the hell was going through that boys mind right now? He shook his head and followed him out the door.

"what's on your mind right now?" He asked looking at Puck.

"We had fun last time, no?" Finn had smiled, how the hell did he manage to get Puck? "Did you want to stop by a restaurant first or just hit the hotel, or maybe a bar, whatever."

"Hotel." Finn slid over, curling into Puck's side. "I want you all to myself tonight." Puck had smiled and wrapped an arm around his boy.

"Hotel it is."

"Puck?" Puck heard the yawn in Finn's voice.

"Hmm?"

"When are we going to tell people?" Puck had felt this was coming soon and ran a hand through Finn's hair.

"Soon." He whispered. "For now, just sleep. We'll be there soon baby." He heard and felt Finn shift a little and heard the slight snores come from his boyfriend. Which he always found secretly cute. He knew it, he knew Finn wanted to become outed but that's what this weekend was for. He couldn't help but push that to the back of his head, because eventually they were bound to come out, right?

It's not like he goes back on his promises. He's just not sure soon meant right away...hell whenever anyone told him soon it took forever. So soon was a good word to use. Still, it couldn't stop the feeling that was burning with in him. This was Finn, we're talking about, Finn, the only guy – no – the only person he's ever said love to and actually meant it. He just brushed it off.

Two hours later they pulled up to a hotel.

"Finn." Puck said shaking him. Finn woke up slightly startled and smiled at Puck. "Let's get a room?" Finn kissed him and followed him out the driver's side.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The brunette leaned forward ever so slightly, showing off her boobs and smiling.

"Yeah, we need a room with a king bed." She straightened again with a sigh.

"uh-huh." she rang them up and handed them a key. "Have a nice stay?" She forced a smile and Puck nodded, wrapping an arm around Finn, hand tucked into his boyfriend's back pocket. They got into the elevator and Finn shimmied away.

"you need to stop with the jealousy." He said.

"Wha..."

"Don't even. Puck, I like you, not her or Sam or anyone else. I'm not going to leave you for someone else. Don't worry about it, I love you." Finn stated pointedly, kissing him lightly.

"I love you too." He muttered back, honestly feeling his cheeks start to heat up. He was just confronted about his jealousy. The hotel room was really nice and Finn had jumped onto the bed then beckoned Puck over with a finger.

"Get over here." When doors shut no one actually knows what is going on, but they're pretty sure if they had a neighbor he/she was probably really turned on. (AN: [Insert background music (Neighbors Know My Name by Trey Songz) here]) Puck's pretty sure that was the best sex he's had like ever! EVER! Remember this is Puck thinking, that's pretty hot sex.

"God."

"Heh, you're telling me." Finn said from Puck's chest, curled into his side. Puck's arm around him, holding him close. "You owe me breakfast and a movie tomorrow." Puck laughed lightly, still out of breath.

"Deal, I'll buy you dinner too."

"You best." He felt Finn snuggle closer, which meant he was closer to falling asleep, and ran a hand through his hair. Puck fell asleep first though and Finn kind of just laid there thinking about the conversation in the car. How long from now was soon? Soon could mean forever in his mind. Then again, it was worth it.

He looked up to Puck. Puck was worth waiting for, right? He was deeply and madly in love with Puck right now. So that was something you waited for. If Puck wasn't ready to tell then he wasn't going to pressure him into it. He just hopes Puck knows that, and doesn't start to worry.

Both boys fell asleep, comfortable and at ease next to each other. Tomorrow was going to be awesome and neither could wait. It'd be a perfect day, just because they had each other.

Puck woke up and found his way out of the bed, trying not to wake up Finn. He took a fast shower and got dressed with the clothes he had brought with him. When he got out he saw Finn sitting at the edge of the bed in his boxers on the phone with Kurt.

"Kurt, calm down!" He said. "What happened?" His eyes stayed wandering across the floor. "Okay, and you're upset be...no Kurt, I'm not mad. It was an accident. We can talk about this later." He looked up and smiled at Puck. "Okay, bye."

"Hey."

"Hey." Finn stood up. "I believe someone owes me breakfast."

"And who is that?" Finn pulled a bitch face a smile almost killing it. "Oh, me, then get dressed and let's go. Bag on the floor."

"thank you." Finn pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt, before pulling on shoes. "Breakfast!"

"Of course, babe." Finn walked out the door second and closed it, key in Puck's pocket. Puck reached backwards, slipping there hands together. It was all worth it at the way Finn beamed and his eyes lit up. Finn walked with him. The drove to the closest breakfast place Denny's and Finn was smiling.

"You really know the way to a guys heart." Puck leaned over and kissed him.

"only yours, babe. Only ever yours." Finn smiled lightly.

I'm going to end it there! And continue to work on my other story, which I can't get perfect. I've actually gone to yelling at my notebooks/computer to make it 'work dammit'. In case anyone is wondering I have a magical computer and notebook that's supposed to write perfect stories for me.

It's only the beginning I suck at. I can write the rest fine but I can't get the beginning. Too many thoughts.

Also, sorry for my lack of porn but this way you can pick how it goes, who tops, how it works and whatever else you want. Also I suck at it and rating doesn't allow sex. But I AM slipping out of my shell, thanks to my other story. Be on the lookout...or not, whatever floats your boat.

Reviews make me smile and encourage me, don't just read leave feedback and love...even if you're just a reader with no account...don't just favorite the story love it!

In case you didn't notice their weekends not over. It's just 11:58 here and I need a life obviously, and in order to have a life or write I must sleep...sadly.

Rambling! Bye


	16. Chapter 15

Hey, hey, guess what I did today? Almost slipped in my shower but caught myself with my face&hands on the shower walls, THAT is why this is being updated so freaking late. Which is actually right on time but I was hoping to get it out earlier. Stupid shower. So, now I'm on a roll, which we all know is going to die eventually. Annnyyywayyy:

Another chapter for g L e e f u l l y(glad you liked the last one you made me smile :D)

NakedKing: I want to let you know I have a whole notebook dedicated to that story. And I feel loved, just wanted to let you know!

I'm a mess right now, really, you readers will kill me and I love you all! It's true I do, and I promise not to land myself in a coma...well I won't do it!

Pairings: Finn/Puck

Disclaimer: If I owned Glee we'd all be doomed. So I don't, nor do I own Cory or Mark...though I wouldn't mind them for my birthday. You know, if anyone wants to get me a present. ;)

Puck's pretty sure Finn is going to run him out of his money so he's not really sure why he thinks it's so adorable that Finn basically ate Denny's out of it's food. T's all cool though, because he doesn't want to see a movie. That may be because it was a perfectly beautiful day outside and Finn wanted to go to a park. Yes, a park. Pretty sure the kid in Finn never left. No, Puck did not run to the swings before that little brat could take them from him and his boyfriend.

His hand reached out and grabbed both swings pulling them out of the little girls reach. Finn was at the gate looking amused and slightly shocked.

"Hey! Give them back!"

"No!" He said back. "They ain't yours." Wow, okay so maybe the little kid never left Puck either. It's all good.

"So?" He growled scaring her slightly. "I'm telling my mommy!" She ran off as Finn took the swing, hitting Puck lightly.

"That was horrible." The smile giving away the enjoyment he got from that.

"Hey!" Said this lady, the girl walking behind her, pulling a bitch face, as she approached them. "You the punk that took the swing from my baby."

"Maybe? Why's it matter? We got here first!" Puck bitched back, getting Finn to duck his head, laughter threatening to spill out.

"No they didn't momma!" Puck had gotten off the swing ready to bitch at the little girl when the mother pushed him back. This lady was huge so he fell to his ass and that, well, let's just say, Finn's pretty gross when you fuck with him...you don't fuck with Puck.

"Hey, leave him the fuck alone!" He got off the swing his hands clenching. "You're little bitch of a daughter can't get everything she wants all the time. That's not how life works. So he saved me a swing, you got a fucking problem with that talk nicely, don't lay your filthy paws on him."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!" He said, Puck looking up at him shocked as he got to his feet. "You don't touch him! Teach your daughter a little fucking respect!" Puck had a smile on his face and stood behind his boyfriend pulling bitch faces at the little girl. The mother looked outraged.

"Come on honey, we are leaving."

"But momma, I want to go on the swings!"

"We're leaving!" Finn crossed his arms and watched the lady leave.

"Wow." Puck said, as Finn turned to him. "That was hot."

"Shut up you!" Finn let his hands pull Puck in and let his lips meet Puck's, smiling lightly. "This is all your fault."

"I know, but what's a park without the swings?" They kissed again, and Finn sat down on the swings. "You know, I could've handled that, her I mean."

"Oh, I know. I just got mad."

"I'm okay...aside from the sand down my pants."

"Haha, deal with it." He leaned over and kissed his boyfriend before they began swinging. "I really like it here, we can do whatever we want and ain't nobody gonna say anything."

"Yeah." Puck agreed. "Nobody complaining because they don't know us."

"Exactly, unlike home. We make out in my backyard and my families giggling and laughing." Puck smiled, looking at his boyfriends face, how the smile fit there perfectly but there was still some pain in his eyes.

The day went on and they spent hours in the park, kids coming and going. The ice cream man came and they got ice cream. Finn chocolate, Puck strawberry. Puck's was gone real fast, some on his hand and around his lips. However,with Finn it was a total different story. How does a teenage boy mange to get covered in chocolate ice cream like Finn? Puck'll never know.

"How?"

"It melted." Finn glared at Puck his tongue flicking over his fingers, getting off the access ice cream.

"C'mere." Puck muttered kissing Finn tasting the chocolate mix with his strawberry. Finn pulled away and licked his lips.

"You've got ice cream on you to." Another kiss as Finn wrapped his hand around Puck's strawberry-covered one. He pulled away and brought them to his lips. Puck rolling his eyes before letting his lips part slightly, tongue flicking over his lip. Finn sucked and licked all the ice cream off his boyfriends hands.

Puck then devoured his lips and Finn got slammed back into the table as Puck fit perfectly over his legs. Puck moved his body to get the friction, momentarily forgetting they were in a kids park. He kissed the side of Finn's mouth, who rested his hands on Puck's hips, so the badass didn't fall backwards.

"Need you." Finn smiled.

"Kids park." Puck shrugged, kissing Finn's neck, who – even though he was obviously against it – tilted his neck to give Puck more access.

"Hey! Hey you two!" Puck turned his head. "There's little kids, can you not, please." Well, that killed Puck's mood.

"Later?" Puck nodded with a smirk and pulled off Finn. The two walked to the car, deciding to grab some proper lunch. Which included Taco Bell and talking, about everything. It was kind of the perfect relationship. They were comfortable, loved each other and it was great sex. By the time they left it was 2:30 and they decided to get the sand out of Puck's pants. Then they went back to the park at 5:00. No one was there and they sat on the swings. Finn on top of Puck, their lips connecting every so often as they talked.

"You know, one day this summer we should go on vacation. You and me, somewhere awesome. Near a beach." Finn offered. He liked this time a lot more then he liked home life. They were so open and in love.

"Just you and me?"

"Yeah, no one else."

"Good idea." Their lips reconnected, Finn grinding against Puck. Then they separated again and Finn got this look on his face. "What wrong babe?" Finn shook his head and looked to him.

"No, it's nothing, just..." He paused and Puck waited thirty seven seconds.

"just what?"

"Nothing." He attached their lips again and Puck didn't trust him completely. There was something bothering him and he'd make sure that he dealt with it. He liked when Finn was happy and carefree, not hurt or angry.

There you go! Okay, am I the only one who can see Puck being a ten-year old bitch to a little kid. I hate mothers like that by the way, I mean let the older kids have the swing...it's the only reason half of us go to parks anyway. Haha

Do we love it? For those of you who are just creeping around and reading you should leave opinions. I like opinions, even when they are mean. Reviews are love...or hate if you flame.

Anyway today, not like any of you care but I'd just like to know, I watched some movie on ScyFy – it was okay – and I was thinking of taking it and making it into a Glee story. But I can't kill off every character but one so I'd have to make two survive or none.

Also, I like music and want to try a songfic. My three songs right now are "I'll walk" by Bucky Covington, "Scotty Doesn't Know" by Lustra(Aye, never fall asleep trying to right a Fuck story with that song playing...Don't do it...You'll never be the same! Poor Rachel!) and "Right Where You Want Me" by Jesse McCartney(I might actually incorporate that into the story). Opinions?

I need to stop with the longness of these things.


	17. Chapter 16

I. Hate. School. It's takes away my epic time to write these epic stories. Not really epic but still. It kills me. Also I'm very glad I'm alive too. Thank you! And yes a whole freaking notebook. Which is full of scribbled out ideas, new awesome ides and doodles. I like to doodle...Annyway:

Pairings: Finn/Puck

Disclaimer: I own cake, really I just made some and it SAYS Glee...in horrible frosted letters...but I don't own glee.(however, I will totally go bitch on Ryan Murphy's ass on Feb. 8th if Finn&Rachel get back together. Who's with me?[It's just 'cause, really now? And I wouldn't mind them exploring the whole Finn/Santana thing going on...])

"So," Puck's hand rested on Finn's thigh as they drove home that night, as Finn sat close by. "What're you doing when you get home."

"Huh? Oh I got to by new sheets." What?

"Huh?"

"Kurt accidentally set them on fire, which he was freaking out because he thought I'd be mad but I'm not." Puck had smiled as Finn slid across the seat and leaned against the window. They were nearing Lima, so it was only natural.

"Well, maybe you can stay with me a few nights."

"Maybe." Finn shrugged looking out the window. Whoever said home sweet home has never seen Fin's broken face when he's home. Puck had pulled into the drive way and pulled Finn's face to his, kissing the lips lightly. Almost as if Finn would break if he kissed him normally.

"You want to stay for a little?" Finn nodded with a smile. He'd stay then go home and figure out something to do. Her couldn't spend all his time at Puck's now could he.

**&*_*& Skipping to the next morning &*_*&**(AN:The awesome smiley of awesomeness)

Monday morning and Puck decided not to go to school again. Really, why should he? If anything he'll get scolded out because Finn could give a shit less. So he got some extra sleep. No, he will never admit he spent most of the weekend staying up in the hotel watching Finn sleep or protecting him. He was a fucking good boyfriend okay?

**-_- With Finn -_-**(AN:That's the fucking king of monkeys[excuse my language])

Finn had walked into school and noticed Puck wasn't there. He just rolled his eyes because when isn't that normal? Puck would miss every Monday if he could and so would Finn, but Carole would kill him. Plus, he didn't mind school that much. The only thing was Karofsky and Azimio have been pounding down on him harder than before.

He felt kind of like Kurt must have but he fights back. He'll get slammed into lockers, shoved to the floor and he'll shove back and glare. Just because they were thicker didn't mean shit, he was taller. He'd just roll his eyes and go on with his day. Today, he also found out Azimio would be late, which meant he didn't have to deal with anything until later.

How wrong can one person get? He got slammed into the lockers hard and pushed back, already knowing no one was going to do anything for him. Dave just pushed him as their screams dissolved the hallway for a split second. Then he stalked away like he always would but Finn didn't call him out. Just leaned against the lockers for a second to get rid of the pain. If that asshole touches him again he was going to flip.

"Hey Finn, they giving you a hard time again?" He smiled at Sam.

"Naw, it's cool."

"No it ain't."

"Hey, it could be worse. Now I know how Kurt felt." Why Puck won't out them? Like they could do much worse.

"Yeah, hey, just look at the good side, none of us will let it get that bad." Finn had smiled at Sam.

"Hell I won't." He's pretty sure Puck might, not positive. The day continued the abuse turning a little worse when Azimio came into the mixture.

"Careful, fag, you might just get what's coming to you." What the fuck, did they just hit his ass? No. There was no way, so again it was ignored because...it could be worse. Plus there was NO WAY either of them slapped his ass. Whatever, he was so going to kill Puck for leaving him alone today. Just wait.

**/*-_-*\ With Puck /*-_-*\**(AN:I don't even know what that is!)

Puck had been on his couch with a coke(THE DRINK) in one hand and the other slung against the back of the couch. There was a knocking at his door, he turned to it. Then hoped off the couch and to his feet in one swift motion. He opened the door and smiled at his boyfriend, allowing entry.

"You asshole." Finn hissed with a smile, hitting him slightly.

"Um, ow! What did I do?"

"You left me all alone today. They wouldn't leave me alone. I'm going to have bruises for years on end!" Okay, maybe he was exaggerating but still.

"Tell me about your day babe?" Puck sat on the couch cuddling Finn into his side, who stole his coke(THE DRINK) and took one of those really big amazing sips before handing it back.

"Well," He told Puck about the good the bad and all the little in betweens then asked about Puck's, who had scoffed and told him this was basically it and he ran outside because he had to find his sisters ball. But it was all good now because Finn was here and they kissed,Coke(THE DRINK) falling to the floor.

Can you blame them? It's been a whole day since they seen each other.

The only difference? They only made out this time around.

The epicness of my smileys...what do you think? Oh wait:

I just want to mention my friend actually set his blanket on fire and he's still not sure how he did it, I really laughed until I cried when he told me. He called me in this panic and crying and I laughed at him.

Questions for you my loves...

Does anybody know if Azimio has a name? If so what is it? And what's Puck's mom's name?

I also may have a poll up by tomorrow night, for my songfic thing I've been talking about. I really want to try one! XD(non-epic smiley). So check tomorrow, I guess. Or don't it's cool. You'll know when it's up anyway.

Reviews are wanted...you know it'd suck if I was all "Oh yeah I'm not updating until I get 10 reviews." I don't know if you noticed but unless every reader reviewed that'd just too much...not really I'd love that. I just don't force.

Yay! All done, bye bye


	18. Chapter 17

I have no orange soda! This is a tragedy in itself! And I fell into my mommas car today, OW! I swear my orange soda is like an addiction! Anyway, to the four people who already voted I love you deeply, really, but you are so evil. **sniff sniff** I should've thought a little more before thinking about songfics. However, I'm wicked exited to do them. Like flailing over here so it makes you less evil and more loved. I already know my first two...it's a secret. I just don't know if I should do them each as separate stories or as a collection of one-shots. Leaning towards separate, so I can dominate the Glee Archive with Fuck stories(don't lie we all want to see it one day)!

Rambling...anywayyy:

Pairings: Finn/Puck, Finn/Azimio/Karofsky(**gasp**, we all knew it was coming!)

Disclaimer: Just wait, one day I could you never know. For all you know I'm Ryan Murphy, I'm not I swear I'm a 15 year old girl who's obsessed with Orange Soda. I no own glee!

Puck will admit, he was kind of pissed off that Karofsky and Azimio were messing with his boy. No one fucks with Finn, but of course, Finn claimed it was no big deal and not to make a big deal out of it. Puck had of course, agreed – the things the boy could do with his mouth – and let it go. If they touched him ever again Puck might just snap and hurt them though!

Football practice. Puck had been one of the first ones out but he did wait for Finn to basically push him out. Okay, so maybe Finn just glared and nodded at the door but still. Puck felt kind of safe with Sam, Artie and Mike in there, they wouldn't let Azimio or Karofsky fuck with Finn.

The two waited until all of the glee punks were gone to harass Finn though. What? You think they're that stupid? Thank you Coach Beiste for pulling him aside. Sam left with Artie, Mike following moments later. Finn had just gotten out of the shower and he felt hands grab his waist.

"What the...?" He felt one of the guys thrusting up against him as some of the guys laughed.

"C'mon Hudson, take it like a man."Azimio said as Finn pulled away, or attempted to as the grip tightened.

"Very funny." He winced at the nails digging into his hips. "Let me go." Azimio did and Finn turned to glare.

"Like you didn't like it." There was only like five guys left and most weren't paying attention after the...'show'.

"Aw, shut up, Karofsky." Finn said as he went over to his locker, on the opposite of where those five – now four – guys were.

"What's got you so touchy, fag?" Azimio spat out. 'Uh, maybe the fact you bruised my hips.' Finn thought but didn't dare say.

"Fuck you." He dug through his locker, grabbing his pants and shirt.

"You'd like that would you?" Karofsky growled but not like he normally did, growled in a way that made Finn's skin crawl and his nose wrinkle up.

"What the fuck's wrong with you?" Finn asked, turning to them.

"Us? YOU paraded around in your underwear." Azimio brought up that incident again and Finn rolled his eyes.

"Get the fuck over it!" Karofsky slammed him back into the lockers causing him to gasp and his eyes to widen. "Get off me." He knew his voice shook slightly but it was strong enough to do the job because Karofsky pushed away and the two smirked at him.

"Watch your back, Hudson." Azimio said as they walked away. Finn closed his eyes and exhaled. Holy Fucking Shit. Yeah, Puck didn't need to know about this, he would fucking KILL them and he didn't need that on his record. Puck needed to be good not kill.

Hell, since they started dating Puck's been doing a LOT better. Forget their little study sessions, those weren't important...not really anyway. I mean they just helped him remember stuff, that's all...right? Oh well, it didn't matter, the point was Puck needs to do good for the future not bad right now.

He got dressed, rubbing his sore hips, because ow, then he went to his locker. Where Puck was hanging so casually. 'Stay cool. Stay cool.' Repeated in Finn's mind as he walked over.

"Hey." Puck smiled at him.

"What took you so long."

"Coach needed to talk."

"About what?"

"Some stuff. Don't worry about it." He didn't even remember his conversation with her because he kind of didn't care.

"Yeah, whatever that's all good, just don't..." Karofsky hip checked Finn into the locker and Finn glared. "Dude," Puck shoved him. "Watch where you're fucking going." Karofsky smiled lightly at Finn.

"Sorry, freak." The two walked away.

"God they're such assholes, can I punch them now?"

"No, Puck, I can handle a little bump or shove, get over it." Finn assured.

"Fine, you okay?"

"I'm fine, it was a little bump." As long as Puck stayed calm and didn't know Finn would be fine. Tonight, he'd totally teach Puck how to keep his anger in check and repay him for being such an awesome fucking boyfriend. Puck disappears soon later and Finn catches Azimio's eyes, okay maybe he won't be fine. Shivers are sent down his spine but he still won't tell Puck, he just leaves as well.

Hahaha. God Damned No Orange Soda! I need it, I crave it! I'm addicted in case you couldn't tell. I'm assuming Azimion doesn't have a name...can we name him Austin? He doesn't look like an Austin but it works for him somehow. Wait, no here we go, what would you like to name Azimio, I will put all the names I get into a hat and have my friend choose.

Shortness Yay!

Reviews=love and smiles and discoveries of the awesome people reading my story.


	19. Chapter 18

So, I've been informed(Thank you Caelice) that Azimio's actual name is Azimio Adams, as weird as that name is I believe it, however, I think Eric fits him(Thanks fyrewyre) instead and it feels weird that everyone calls Dave Karofsky by his last name but Azimio by his first. So now his name is Eric Azimio. Yeah? Let me know if you like it! Also this chapter is purely written on lack of sleep and no orange soda(which I may be getting later today or later tonight, if I go to Dominoes or if my parents go shopping...I expect getting it from Dominoes).

Pairings: Finn/Puck, hints at Finn/Rachel(everyone's in love with this boy)

Disclaimer: I think I'd be a damn good owner though, but no one agrees so I don't actually own Glee.

If you ask Finn he'll say he's not quite sure where or when he got it, if you asked Puck he'd smirk at you and think but never say anything. So Finn walked around for the rest of the day with his sweatshirt's hood propped lightly against his neck.

Story behind it? Like they'll ever tell McKinley, but here it is. Puck gets a little possessive and really likes sex. Finn was just walking down the hallway, casually, like he does every fucking day. Puck appears out of nowhere and pulls him into room 253, an empty classroom until two periods later, pins him to the wall and pushes their bodies together while connecting their lips. Finn wasn't really shocked, this is Puck we're talking about, and he was way to into it to even think about pulling away. Puck grinding against him pulling his lips away, and kissing his way to Finn's neck.

"Puck what're you..."

"Need you." Was the only words he got in return.

"We can't..." He moaned tilting his head more as Puck's hand slipped down the front of his jeans. Jesus, when the hell did he unbutton Finn's pants? Not like Finn was complaining. Then Puck's lips were back on his and Finn wanted more, until giggling was heard. There were definitely cussing as Puck pulled away and the door handle got turned. Puck was already out the opposite door and Finn followed as the other two people took over the room.

So, maybe that's how he got it, but no one cares...yet. He sure doesn't and he sure as Hell isn't admitting that. Puck doesn't want anyone to know, so he pulled the hood onto his neck, trying his best to cover it. He honestly thinks he did a really, really good job, just no one else agreed with him. By the time his second to last period came he wanted to go home. Not even go to Glee, but he would because he's pretty sure he can accidentally on purpose hurt Puck in there.

No one gave him a hard time about it, like anyone cared, well, okay Karofsky and Azimio gave him a really hard time. In fact he's like fifty-seven percent sure half the stuff out of their mouth would've been sexual harassment had he been a girl. However, had he been a girl he probably wouldn't be in this situation in the first place.

After a while it got to the point where Finn was actually staring to feel weird, like not normal weird where he was pissed off, more like uncomfortable weird. No one seemed to notice or care for that matter, again, had he been a girl, people would've cared. They would've started to notice how he flinched when Azimio or Karofsky touched him, how he didn't glare more like slid away when they said something, even though there was no where to go.

He still defended himself, he did. Just not as much. He kind of figured, what's the point, it's obviously not going to stop them. Sure he'd have bruises for like weeks but that was cool, that's highschool...well, football. He hit them once but that was because he had enough. You can only sit through so much in one class, in one day, before you snap and he did just that. In return he didn't get in trouble but Karofsky might come tomorrow with a bruise, that Finn's pretty sure is starting to form

He couldn't have been more happy for the bell to ring and signal the end of the day. He couldn't have been more pissed when slushie dripped down his pants. He also couldn't have been more happy or shocked during Glee. It was actually kind or adorable and hilarious.

"Hi, Finn!" Rachel said, sitting down next to him and Finn automatically felt Puck's anger or maybe it was jealousy and pulled his hoodie up a little more to cover it better.

"Hey Rachel." She sat down next to him, talking and touching him, not in a bad way just complimenting him on his hair or his sweatshirt. It was cool though. There was something about becoming the power couple again when it happened.

"What the hell?" Along with some other phrases or words were said as Puck's chair flipped over, getting everyone's attention .

"Mine." He said. "Get your filthy little paws off my boyfriend." Finn's jaw dropped along with half the groups, the difference between his and their's was he was laughing slightly.

"What are you...?"

"Finn is mine, not yours." Oh. My. God. There was silence for a split second as Finn stared at him. Then there were questions and facts being thrown out. 'I knew it!' basically only came form Santana and Quinn, 'since when?' 'how?' and oh my god's' came from the rest. Finn had sat down next to the now slightly steaming mad Puck as everyone's

"You know, I'm pretty sure you didn't have to do that." Puck smiled lightly down at him before picking his chair back up and sitting down.

"You knew I would." Finn kind of gave that half shoulder shrug.

"Well..." Puck had smiled as Mr. Schue walked in, since everyone knew he was going to be late, puck kind of mentally kicked himself. Stupid, he could've just stolen Finn away for a little, and no one would know. It wasn't all bad though, the way none of them seemed to care and the way Finn sat next to him smiling lightly...the way Finn's eyes lit up when he told them, that made it worth it. No, he wasn't getting emotional it was just really good to see.

Okay, so maybe later on tonight is what would make this totally worth it, but for right now it was definitely the smile and the eyes. According to Brittney, they were dating since the baby daddy drama because Finn and Puck decided to sleep with Quinn together and that's why Finn didn't know the baby was Puck's...which was...not at all true. Why would she say that? Puck kind of wishes it was though, don't tell Finn.

YAY! Aw shit, Puck told all of Glee, because he's just that greedy. I totally laughed writing that scene I could just...picture Finn's face and ahh the joys. Day off of school, just for you all...okay so that's not completely true it's actually because it's so not safe to be driving down my street three plus times for my mom so we just didn't go...but let's just say it was for you all because I love you that much!

Yay. There was something else I was going to say but I forgot...oh well, enjoy the chapter. Which was posted early...REAL early. Almost 12hours early.


	20. Chapter 19

Okay, this is just like a major announcement about the last chapter. You have to understand that in the last chapter, Puck had watched Finn get slammed into lockers and not be able to do anything, then some bitches interrupted his midday booty call from his boyfriend, then Rachel started feeling up on his boyfriend, he had every right to snap at the girl who's majorly crushing on HIS FINN! Sorry if that seemed a little rude, I just **sniff** I feel puck's pain. I'm dying from the laughter that I just let out. Don't hate me, it's just we all knew Puck can only handle so much before he snaps over his Finn[insert evil smile and slightly evil laughter here].

Pairings: Finn/Puck, Finn/Karofsky(Dave)/Azimio(Eric)

Disclaimer: If I owned Glee this story would not exist...Think of the HORROR!(okay, it totally would because if I owned glee I'd totally add more Fuck moments...but I'd also write side stories of every couple known to gleeks..probably, because I'd have written them...anywayy...)!

Finn was going to Puck's house after school because that's just what he does when he's free, so he climbs into the care and realizes that he forgot his math book. Hes already bombing math so he can't just up and be all, 'oh well, I'll deal with it later'. Puck rolls his eyes but smiles as his boyfriend slips out of the truck.

"Hey, hurry up." Finn nodded and rushed into the school. There were still a good amount of kids there, some community service shit the school started doing this week. He was able to creep over to his locker but it took three tries to open it.

"Aye, Hudson, weren't you leaving with the rest of your fairy group." Finn wanted to bash his head into his locker a million times. He should've known.

"What're you doing here? Creeping on us?" Finn spat out, shutting his locker and clenching his math book tightly to his side.

"Only you." Eric(It so fits him!) purred with a laugh.

"Oh fuck off, I have to go."

"Aw, come on stay a little." Dave tried.

"Yeah, show us how that mouth of yours works." What the fuck?

"Um, fuck you, go away." He went to walk away when Azimio grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to them, causing his math book to go flying to the floor. "Let me go!"

"Come on, baby, stay a little, we all know you'd enjoy it." Finn pulled away, stumbling to his ass.

"You wish!" Obviously he did, obviously these two assholes had a creepy little crush on him. Karofsky bent down.

"No, Hudson, we know. And so do you, come on play a little." He glanced up to the clock wondering when Puck would come busting through those doors and going all beast on their asses. Puck? Shit, what would he think?

"Maybe some other time, I've got to go, really do." He got to his feet, debating just leaving his math book but as soon as he was on his feet there were hands wrapped around his wrist, tightly, and pulled him back before slamming him into the locker.

"Sorry, no other time like now, huh?" Finn swallowed, knowing his wrist were so forming bruises. Good thing he had sleeves. He's not sure if Karofsky was aiming for a kiss, but his knee was definitely aiming for the bigger guys dick.

"Sorry, I can't stay." With that he was running, sort of like a girl, down the hallway and out the door. Then he was walking casually to Puck's truck, pulling his sleeves down. What Puck didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Hey, you cool?"

"Yeah, let's go." They were driving away and to Puck's house, for another night, maybe a movie, video games, kisses and food.

It started out with a movie, Inception but Puck seemed to get really bored halfway through, if his roaming hands weren't enough, the straddling sure was. Finn had smirked up at him.

"C'mon, I missed out on you today." Finn came up to meet Puck's lips, in a heated make-out session. Puck pulled away and pulled off his own shirt before going down and raising Finn's lightly. Wait, shit. "Finn?" Puck pulled away, looking at the evident hand prints on his hips.

"Um..." Finn licked his lips.

"Where'd you get that?" Finn's hands shot down to cover it up, but that just revealed the bruises on his wrist. Puck's hands shot out and grabbed his boyfriend's arm and rolling up the sleeve. "Finn?" His eyes held a new fire, anger, worse than anger. He slipped off of Finn, off the bed.

"Puck, calm down. I'm fine."

"Tell me where you got them." Finn bit his lip.

"today, in the locker room, Karofsky and Azimio kind of grabbed me, it was a joke." Finn knew that face. "Then they came by my locker when I went to get my math book and Karofsky grabbed my wrists. It's really no big deal."

"No big deal! Them fucking sons of bitches!" Puck punched the wall and Finn jumped before getting off the bed and grabbing Puck's hands.

"Puck, please calm down."

"Calm down! Have they been harassing you this bad for a while and you haven't told me?"

"No, it's just this and the lockers that's it I promise. I've told you everything." Puck looked into Finn's pained eyes. "Please calm down." Puck grabbed his boyfriends chin and tilted it to make finn look at him.

"It's okay, this isn't your fault, they're assholes." He kissed Finn, who kissed back before pulling away and walking away.

"Can we just lay down?" Puck followed him to the bed.

"I'm so so sorry baby." Finn smiled at him. "i won't let them touch you ever again." And when Puck promised something he carried it out. Whether it be face to face or in front of the whole school, Azimio and Karofsky will never TOUCH Finn again. No one hurts his Finn and gets away with it.

Finn had left a while later and knew Puck was still steaming so he told him to calm down, it was fine, and to forget it. Puck did none of which. Puck, actually got worse, every time Finn said it was fine or not to worry it killed him. Did Finn think he was that bad? Whatever he was so not letting this go.

Locker room, early morning, practice for the game tomorrow. Finn was already there when Puck stormed in, he actually seemed pretty calm until he saw Azimio. He'll admit it, he sucker punched Azimio and got everyone's attention.

"What the fuck!" Karofsky spat, looking to his friend. Finn let a hand fly to his dropped jaw and his eyes were huge. Sam, Artie and Mike looked to him, knowing he knew what happened.

"Puck, calm down!" He said, pulling his hand away. Puck ignored it and threw another punch that sent Azimio into the lockers.

"you sonofabitch!" He screamed at the guy before slamming him into the lockers with his hands clenching the guys shirt. "You fucking sonofabitch, how DARE you?" Karofsky pulled puck off of Puck, who turned and punched him. "The both of you."

"Puck!" Finn ran over and grabbed his wrists. "Calm the fuck down!" He yelled back, Puck looked up at him, anger still burning in his eyes.

"Let me go Finn."

"No, not until you calm down." Finn said.

"Let me the fuck go Finn!"

"Calm down! It's not that big of a deal."

"Yeah, Puckerman, listened to your boyfriend." He yanked out of Finn's hands and punched Karofsky in the jaw, hard.

"I would, if you didn't put your filthy little paws on him." Azimio had came from behind Puck and Finn just accidentally shoved him to the floor with his hip. Puck had looked to him and kicked him. "You're fucking worthless, ya hear. Neither of you deserve anything." Karofsky had came at Puck and the two went crashing to the floor, rolling around fists flying.

"Don't jump in." Finn said, grabbing Azimio away.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Shit, the two stopped and looked up to Coach Beiste.

"You two principal's office now." Oh hell no, Puck ain't going down with out him.

"you asshole!" He shouted and punched Azimio in the jaw.

"All four of you. NOW!" Finn ran up to Puck.

"You dumbass, I told you not to." They all sat down, Finn and Puck on one side, Karofsky and Azimio on the other.

"Would either of you like to explain what happened?"

"He just came in and sucker punched me." Azimio said, pointing at Puck.

"Is this true Mr. Puckerman?"

"Hell yeah. I'm not gonna lie, I came in and sucker punched Azimio, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat." Finn had smiled lightly.

"Why did you go punch Eric?" Coach asked.

"Because him and Karofsky have been harassing and leaving visible marks on Finn. I wasn't just going to stand there and let them get away with it." Finn looked to him, sensing the anger boiling up again.

"Calm down." He whispered.

"Mr. Hudson is this true."

"Well, yeah, kind of."

"Can we see these marks?" Finn bit his lip but Puck just grabbed his shirt and shoved it up, revealing the nasty bruises.

"Thank you, Puck, really." Finn rolled his eyes.

"That's not from us." Puck pulled him up, placing his hands int hat exact spot.

"Too small to be mine, and I ain't rough with him." Finn blushed lightly, shimmying out of Puck's hands.

"Can you not please?" He smiled at Puck. "why would I lie about this, and create random bruises on my body, that are obviously someone else's hand prints think of that. Don't believe me but if it escalates you're screwed."

I will leave it there for now.

Mwahaha, I told you it would happen, like the length?


	21. Chapter 20

Priorities, 1. Orange Soda, 2. stories, . Do we like those? I sure as hell do. Anyway, so my songfic may have to be pushed to the side for a little so I can finish some of the stories I have going, because I can't focus on a oneshot unless I'm in school or I have less to do for all of you. So, if anyone wants to take a shot at any of them be my guest. I'd gladly let you, but with a Fuck pairing, because otherwise I'm still doing it XD So I apologize for that.

Pairings: Finn/Puck

Disclaimer: I don't own glee, However, I do have orange soda and it's only nine past midnight.

Prviously on Glee:Finally yours

"_Too small to be mine, and I ain't rough with him." Finn blushed lightly, shimmying out of Puck's hands. _

"_Can you not please?" He smiled at Puck. "why would I lie about this, and create random bruises on my body, that are obviously someone else's hand prints think of that. Don't believe me but if it escalates you're screwed."_

Now:

"How can you even prove that was us?" Finn bit his tongue letting anger fill his eyes.

"Um, maybe those five guys in the locker room can agree they saw it. Maybe the fact everyone in the hallway watched this happen to Kurt and now to me but Puck stopped it this time. Obviously You," He pointed to Figgins. "And all of you won't do shit to protect your kids from other threats like these assholes! I should've let Puck hit you the first time this started!"

"Hey, calm down." Puck pulled him down into his lap, hoping to calm him down as Azimio and Karofsky made a face.

"I'm gonna kill them."

"No you aren't." Finn looked at him.

"And you! You asshole! I told you not to worry about it." Puck had smiled.

"Hey, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't defend you?"

"A normal boyfriend in Lima."

"Ah, my expectations are to high, now will you please do something about it." A week suspension that's all they got. One fucking week suspension. They touched Finn and Puck would make it his duty to kill the assholes. He's assuming the jokes will stop slightly after his little display in the locker room and maybe the fact basically the whole school knows that they're together.

"You guys, what happened?" Sam, Artie and Mike caught up.

"One week suspension for them." Puck muttered, crossing his arms.

"There's major rumors about you two dating, we didn't know what to say." Mike said. Puck bit his lip and looked at Finn.

"you don't have to tell them. It's no big deal, you're pretty perfect boyfriend right now. So don't worry about it." Puck looked to the door then to Finn who had started to tell the other three about everything.

There are two things he could do here. He could tell them and make Finn fall more in love with him but have people who he sees every day possibly hate him. Or, he could not tell them and have the people not harass him anymore but Finn might be a little disappointed.

Oh, screw it what's more important, people who won't matter in two years or the one person who will matter for the rest of him life? The answer seems simple. The four walked way, going to their lockers. Puck stopping by Finn's later, who was talking to a football player, who was nodding.

"So, no me and Puck aren't dating, he's just protective." Finn rolled his eyes shutting his locker, Puck had smiled and walked over.

"Hey, Puck."

"Hey man." Then the guy was leaving. "You didn't tell."

"I told you, you don't want to, I'm not going to, we don't have to." Puck walked next to him, biting his lip.

"But you want to."

"Puck, I'm good, trust me. I'll see you later." With that final word, Finn slipped into his homeroom, leaving Puck standing at the door, not knowing if he should go in and follow his boyfriend or let him go. The hardest decision of his life. What if he was wrong? What if Finn didn't want to be...bullshit and he was not letting this go.

"No you're not." Puck said, following his boyfriend, interrupting Finn's conversation. Finn looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?"

"you're not fine. You want them to know!"

"Um, Puck, let's talk about this outside." Finn stood up.

"No, Finn, I want you happy. That's what I'm supposed to want."

"So, are you going to tell everyone or...?" Finn smiled. "Just let it go."

"No, everyone has the right to know."

"Puck you don't have to."

"Finn, I'm your boyfriend I want to." Finn smiled lightly and licked his lips.

"Thank you for announcing that here."

"You welcome, do you want me to scream it from the top of the building, because I want everyone to know you're mine." Finn had laughed.

"No, pretty sure it'll get around." Puck hugged him.

"If I told everyone sooner, you know they wouldn't have hurt you."

"No, no they would've." There was already talk about it going on it in the hallway. Neither boy cared though because they were together and they were happy. Who cares what people who didn't really know them though about them? They had each other and that's what mattered.

Should I leave it here? Or is that too evil? Better question, if I leave it here will you kill me? Also, is there anything you'd like to see in this? Like Karofsky and Azimio coming back to try and tell everyone and the boys are just like 'haha, Puck did it for you SUCKAAS!' or what they have to go through with the town and the school.

I'm willing to let you decide if you want it to end here. I feel evil for doing that because I feel like I could build so much more on this story? Sequel? Leave comments and opinions, this is probably the one time all you anonymous readers and non-reviewers would like to put in your two cents. Do it now, so I know what the people want!


	22. IMPORTANT AN REALLY

This is just for all my loved readers(in other words all of you) It's basically just a little message from me.

In my last chapter, as you all know, I asked if you wanted me to continue this. A lot of you reviewed and said continue to write this, however few of you said to make a sequel. And being the person I am I have decided that I am going to instead write a sequel. I don't have an official title for it yet...at all...but I do have an idea

Are you ready for this awesomness? Too bad, here it is, in my sequel it will be like a week later and the future after that, because this story was just supposed to be them together and how they go there it just continued, so the sequel will be like things you all know you want to see(Obviously some of us enjoy Puck kicking Azimio and Karofsky's asses...so I know that'll be somewhere in the story). It will basically be fluff and angst and drama, what's a relationship without it's drama right?

I know, I know you all want to kill me for posting a lame little AN thingy, right? Well, how's this news for ya, it's the end of Saturday and it's official, I'm coming down with something. Great news right? I know, I know, you're all weeping, so am I. I'm not sure if it's just a day thing or not yet but I've got a fever and I'm really cold, ALL the TIME, I'm hoping it's nothing TOO bad, because. I like my life, and I like my stories, they bring me joy. So it might or might not be a while until I can get the actual squeal – is it considered a sequel? - to be up.

In case you're still wondering the 'sequel' is the direct aftermath of the coming out and the return to school and on the gleeks. I'm just not entirely sure of a title, so...Review this with ideas for titles and if this is a good idea, and really anything else...like what type of soda you like? How your doing? About your dog – so long as (s)he ain't dying – whatever the hell you want as long as you tell me if this is a good idea and/or a title name.

Finally! What's the glee thing during the Superbowl, I'm hearing so much stuff about it I'm so confused. And no, you cannot kill me, because I am sick right now and that's not cool, when I get better you can. Love you all!

Wow, that's like a whole book up there, not really people. :) However, I promise right now, if it gets to the point where it's been like a whole week, I will make it my personal duty(Fuck hospitals) to update with either another AN or a story! Because that's just me.


End file.
